Una Historia de Konoha
by fops678
Summary: esta es una historia de como surge la relacion de Naruto y Hinata, ademas de que abarco solo un poco en los demas personajes, tambien aclaro que todos los personajes son del gran Kishimoto-sama sin el cual no seriamos nada, es 1ra historia así que ayudenme a mejorar
1. Chapter 1

_ESCRITO POR FREDDY-FOPS_

_aclaración la siguiente Historia es como me gustaría que sucedieran, ademas que es mi 1er. trabajo así que ayúdenme mejorar ok, ademas todos los personajes son la creación del gran Kishimoto-sama sin el cual no seriamos nada :P asi que espero que les guste ;)_

**_CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTRO EN EL BOSQUE_**

Todo paso una mañana de otoño cuando Naruto recibió una carta en la que lo citaban en el bosque, Naruto estaba un poco confundido pero decidió ir al encuentro del bosque, cuando se interno en el bosque vio flechas que señalaban la dirección en la que tenía que ir, después de caminar por unos minutos vio un claro, se detuvo y espero por media hora para ver quien lo había citado en ese lugar, Naruto se percato de que alguien lo veía desde atrás de un arbusto así que lanzo un kunai diciendo:

_ sal, quien quiera que seas…_; cuando de detrás de ese arbusto salió nerviosa y un poco agitada Hinata que le contesto:

_ y-yo, t-te cite aquí Naruto._ Un poco consternado Naruto le pregunto: porque me has citado aquí Hinata, tienes algo que decirme?; Hinata respiro hondo y dijo:

_ QUIERO DECIRTE QUE DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE ME GUSTAS Naruto!_ lo dijo tan fuerte que Naruto no pudo responder al instante pero contesto:

_ Hinata yo…_; pero antes de que Naruto terminara lo que iba a decir Hinata lo calló con un beso, Naruto no supo qué hacer pero sintió tal emoción y cariño que Hinata le daba que solo le costó un segundo en sentir el mismo cariño por ella que solo le devolvió el beso con una ternura que ambos pensaron que esos segundos eran horas y no les importaba.

Pero en el mismo bosque Sakura y Sai buscaban a Naruto debido a que kakashi los había convocado para una reunión;

_ separémonos Sai y trata de encontrar a Naruto_; le dijo Sakura a su compañero mientras ella iba hacia el río y Sai iba en dirección del claro del bosque, cuando de la nada Sai apareció sorprendiendo a la nueva pareja besándose pero ante tal acontecimiento, Hinata muerta de la pena se desapareció por medio de una técnica de escape dejando a un Naruto confundido por la conmoción ocurrida en ese instante. Sai se acerco a Naruto y le dijo:

_ no sabía que tú y Hinata eran novios, Naruto_; Naruto le dijo entre molesto y pensativo:

_ yo… tampoco sabía nada de sus sent… A todo esto qué es lo que quieres conmigo_; Sai componiendo esa sonrisa fingida tan común en el le contesto:

_te buscaba para decirte que kakashi nos está llamando, al parecer tenemos una misión_; Naruto asintió con la cabeza y salieron hacia la aldea en el transcurso se les unió Sakura y preguntándole a Sai:

_ donde hallaste a Naruto? Sai, que hacia como de costumbre entrenaba verdad_; Sai dijo:

_ no, el no estaba entrenando él se estaba bes_…; pero antes de que terminara la frase "besándose con Hinata", Naruto lo interrumpió diciendo:

_ porque crees que nos llama kakashi-sensei?, Sakura_; Sakura comprendió que Naruto no quería que ella se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo cuando Sai lo encontró, pero pensó que después tendría tiempo de interrogar a Sai.

**_CAPITULO 2: LA MISION DE BUSQUEDA_**

Una vez reunidos el equipo Kakashi en la oficina de Tsunade-Sama, estaban esperando al equipo que los acompañaría en la misión.

_La misión que les asignare es la de buscar y capturar a Itachi Uchiha para interrogarlo además que con su captura tendremos asegurado que Saske vendrá por él en son de venganza pero antes de que partan se unirán a ustedes otro equipo para que les ayude en la búsqueda y sin peros Naruto!_; dijo Tsunade al ver la expresión de Naruto de inconformidad;

_pero Abuela Tsunade no perdamos tiempo en…_; pero Naruto no completo la frese al ver que Yamato entraba en la habitación con el equipo de respaldo:

_ ellos serán sus compañeros temporales_; dijo Tsunade señalando a Kiba, Shino y Hinata que estaban entrando en la habitación, Hinata al ver a Naruto se puso roja como siempre se ponía cuando estaba cerca de él, al igual que Naruto que se puso rojo como nunca se había puesto al mirar los ojos de Hinata, nadie se percato de esa escena excepto Sakura que no comprendió tal suceso, claro que ella no sabía que había pasado solo hacia unos momentos entre ellos en el bosque.

Poco después los 10 se dirigieron a las faldas de la montaña por que el rumor decía que se le había visto a Itachi cerca de ahí, Kakashi los detuvo y les dijo:

_ Esta bien nos separaremos en parejas, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, la otra será Sakura y Sai, la siguiente es Hinata, Naruto y Yamato; yo iré solo entendido solo investiguen y regresen en una hora salgan YA!_;

Todos se diseminaron por el lugar, Naruto y Hinata se habían puesto mucho más nerviosos por que trabajarían juntos, cuando iban por un sendero Yamato se adelanto para seguir un rastro fue cuando Naruto aprovecho para hablar con Hinata le tomo la mano como para indicarle que quería hablar con ella se detuvo y lo miro con una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo de lo que le fuera decir,:

_ Hinata_; dijo Naruto tratando de no sonrojarse mucho;:

_ quiero hablar de lo que paso en el bosque y decirte que es lo que pienso de ello yo tamb…_; pero Naruto no termino de hablar porque Yamato apareció diciéndoosle que sería prudente regresar al punto de inicio y hablar de las pistas halladas, ellos asintieron con la cabeza;

En otra parte Sakura y Sai andaban por un lago buscando pistas entonces Sakura aprovecho y le pregunto a Sai:

_ y dime Sai que era lo que estaba haciendo Naruto cuando lo hallaste en el bosque?_, pero Sai tardo un poco en contestar por que no le había prestado mucha atención a su compañera;:

_ SAI!_; dijo Sakura impacientada con la lentitud de la respuesta de Sai;:

_ ha sí_; dijo el chico despreocupado;:

_cuando me mandaste al claro en busca de Naruto, lo vi con ella aunque yo sospechaba que había algo entre ellos por el comportamiento que ella tiene siempre con él, solo era cuestión de tiempo de que pasara además hacen una linda pareja, lo que no me explico es porque se desapareció ella, me imagino que la incomode cuando los interrumpí pero bue…_;Sakura aun mas insistente le grito;:

_ PERO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO Y CON QUIEN!_; Sai se espanto del temperamento de Sakura y le dijo;:

_LO QUE HACEN TODAS LAS PAREJAS, SE BESABAN SI!, NARUTO Y HINATA SE BESABAN, CIELOS QUE ALBOROTO HACES POR UN BESO_; pero Sai no noto que a Sakura le había cambiado el semblante ella pensó(que ahora tenía sentido el comportamiento de Hinata por tantos años el porqué se ponía colorada cuando estaba con Naruto, y entendió porque ellos se habían sonrojados hacia unas horas en la oficina de Tsunade, comprendía que a Naruto ya la había pasado el amor que sentía por ella porque ahora estaría en los brazos de Hinata.) se había dado cuenta muy tarde de que se estaba enamorando del chico que ella siempre rechazo por pensar en Saske y de que ahora seria tarde de mostrar sus sentimientos ya que ahora ya no sería correspondida.


	2. Chapter 2

_ESCRITO POR FREDDY-FOPS_

_CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTRO EN EL BOSQUE_

Todo paso una mañana de otoño cuando Naruto recibió una carta en la que lo citaban en el bosque, Naruto estaba un poco confundido pero decidió ir al encuentro del bosque, cuando se interno en el bosque vio flechas que señalaban la dirección en la que tenía que ir, después de caminar por unos minutos vio un claro, se detuvo y espero por media hora para ver quien lo había citado en ese lugar, Naruto se percato de que alguien lo veía desde atrás de un arbusto así que lanzo un kunai diciendo: sal, quien quiera que seas…; cuando de detrás de ese arbusto salió nerviosa y un poco agitada Hinata que le contesto: y-yo, t-te cite aquí Naruto. Un poco consternado Naruto le pregunto: porque me has citado aquí Hinata, tienes algo que decirme?; Hinata respiro hondo y dijo: QUIERO DECIRTE QUE DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE ME GUSTAS Naruto! lo dijo tan fuerte que Naruto no pudo responder al instante pero contesto: Hinata yo…; pero antes de que Naruto terminara lo que iba a decir Hinata lo calló con un beso, Naruto no supo qué hacer pero sintió tal emoción y cariño que Hinata le daba que solo le costó un segundo en sentir el mismo cariño por ella que solo le devolvió el beso con una ternura que ambos pensaron que esos segundos eran horas y no les importaba.

Pero en el mismo bosque Sakura y Sai buscaban a Naruto debido a que kakashi los había convocado para una reunión; separémonos Sai y trata de encontrar a Naruto; le dijo Sakura a su compañero mientras ella iba hacia el río y Sai iba en dirección del claro del bosque, cuando de la nada Sai apareció sorprendiendo a la nueva pareja besándose pero ante tal acontecimiento, Hinata muerta de la pena se desapareció por medio de una técnica de escape dejando a un Naruto confundido por la conmoción ocurrida en ese instante. Sai se acerco a Naruto y le dijo: no sabía que tú y Hinata eran novios, Naruto; Naruto le dijo entre molesto y pensativo: yo… tampoco sabía nada de sus sent… A todo esto qué es lo que quieres conmigo; Sai componiendo esa sonrisa fingida tan común en el le contesto: te buscaba para decirte que kakashi nos está llamando, al parecer tenemos una misión; Naruto asintió con la cabeza y salieron hacia la aldea en el transcurso se les unió Sakura y preguntándole a Sai: donde hallaste a Naruto? Sai, que hacia como de costumbre entrenaba verdad; Sai dijo: no, el no estaba entrenando él se estaba bes…; pero antes de que terminara la frase "besándose con Hinata", Naruto lo interrumpió diciendo: porque crees que nos llama kakashi-sensei?, Sakura; Sakura comprendió que Naruto no quería que ella se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo cuando Sai lo encontró, pero pensó que después tendría tiempo de interrogar a Sai.

_CAPITULO 2: LA MISION DE BUSQUEDA_

Una vez reunidos el equipo Kakashi en la oficina de Tsunade-Sama, estaban esperando al equipo que los acompañaría en la misión.

La misión que les asignare es la de buscar y capturar a Itachi Uchiha para interrogarlo además que con su captura tendremos asegurado que Saske vendrá por él en son de venganza pero antes de que partan se unirán a ustedes otro equipo para que les ayude en la búsqueda y sin peros Naruto!; dijo Tsunade al ver la expresión de Naruto de inconformidad;: pero Abuela Tsunade no perdamos tiempo en…; pero Naruto no completo la frese al ver que Yamato entraba en la habitación con el equipo de respaldo: ellos serán sus compañeros temporales; dijo Tsunade señalando a Kiba, Shino y Hinata que estaban entrando en la habitación, Hinata al ver a Naruto se puso roja como siempre se ponía cuando estaba cerca de él, al igual que Naruto que se puso rojo como nunca se había puesto al mirar los ojos de Hinata, nadie se percato de esa escena excepto Sakura que no comprendió tal suceso, claro que ella no sabía que había pasado solo hacia unos momentos entre ellos en el bosque.

Poco después los 10 se dirigieron a las faldas de la montaña por que el rumor decía que se le había visto a Itachi cerca de ahí, Kakashi los detuvo y les dijo: Esta bien nos separaremos en parejas, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru; la otra será Sakura y Sai; la siguiente es Hinata, Naruto y Yamato; yo iré solo entendido solo investiguen y regresen en una hora salgan YA!;

Todos se diseminaron por el lugar, Naruto y Hinata se habían puesto mucho más nerviosos por que trabajarían juntos, cuando iban por un sendero Yamato se adelanto para seguir un rastro fue cuando Naruto aprovecho para hablar con Hinata le tomo la mano como para indicarle que quería hablar con ella se detuvo y lo miro con una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo de lo que le fuera decir,: Hinata; dijo Naruto tratando de no sonrojarse mucho;: quiero hablar de lo que paso en el bosque y decirte que es lo que pienso de ello yo tamb…; pero Naruto no termino de hablar porque Yamato apareció diciéndoosle que sería prudente regresar al punto de inicio y hablar de las pistas halladas, ellos asintieron con la cabeza;

En otra parte Sakura y Sai andaban por un lago buscando pistas entonces Sakura aprovecho y le pregunto a Sai: y dime Sai que era lo que estaba haciendo Naruto cuando lo hallaste en el bosque?, pero Sai tardo un poco en contestar por que no le había prestado mucha atención a su compañera;: SAI!; dijo Sakura impacientada con la lentitud de la respuesta de Sai;: ha sí; dijo el chico despreocupado;:cuando me mandaste al claro en busca de Naruto, lo vi con ella aunque yo sospechaba que había algo entre ellos por el comportamiento que ella tiene siempre con él, solo era cuestión de tiempo de que pasara además hacen una linda pareja, lo que no me explico es porque se desapareció ella, me imagino que la incomode cuando los interrumpí pero bue…;Sakura aun mas insistente le grito;: PERO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO Y CON QUIEN!; Sai se espanto del temperamento de Sakura y le dijo;:LO QUE HACEN TODAS LAS PAREJAS, SE BESABAN SI!, NARUTO Y HINATA SE BESABAN, CIELOS QUE ALBOROTO HACES POR UN BESO; pero Sai no noto que a Sakura le había cambiado el semblante ella pensó(que ahora tenía sentido el comportamiento de Hinata por tantos años el porqué se ponía colorada cuando estaba con Naruto, y entendió porque ellos se habían sonrojados hacia unas horas en la oficina de Tsunade, comprendía que a Naruto ya la había pasado el amor que sentía por ella porque ahora estaría en los brazos de Hinata.) se había dado cuenta muy tarde de que se estaba enamorando del chico que ella siempre rechazo por pensar en Saske y de que ahora seria tarde de mostrar sus sentimientos ya que ahora ya no sería correspondida.

_CAPITULO 3: EMBOSCADA SEMI-FATAL!_

Todos habían regresado al punto de encuentro, allí reunidos Sakura no dejaba de ver las miradas que Naruto le hacía a Hinata y como esta trataba de no delatarse frente a todos con su comportamiento, entonces Kakashi pidió un informe de lo sucedido, primero le pregunto a Sakura y Sai;:Sakura que vieron?; Sakura contesto: no encontramos nada fuera de lo común, Kakashi-Sensei; luego Kakashi se dirigió a Naruto y pregunto lo mismo, este respondió: hemos hallado huellas que nos indican que ciertamente alguien estuvo cerca de estos lugares; el sensei dijo;:le pediste a Hinata que hiciera un rastreo con su Biakugan?;: a Hinata?; dijo Naruto haciendo un esfuerzo de ponerse más rojo cuando volteaba a verla;: si a Hinata la chica que esta alado tuyo le dijiste o no;: no, no le dije sensei estaba ocupado; dijo Naruto sin poder mirar a Kakashi de frente;:entonces que es lo que hacían los dos no fueron a eso acaso; dijo kakashi un tanto molesto por la situación de irresponsabilidad de ellos sin saber que tenían cosas más importantes que de qué hablar como de un beso ocurrido en el bosque, pero Sakura intervino dando más razón a kakashi diciendo;:tranquilo Kakashi-Sensei seguro que tenían cosas más importantes de que hablar o hacer, verdad Naruto, Hinata; la voz de Sakura la evidenciaba de lo molesta que se encontraba al imaginarse que estaban más ocupados (besándose según ella claro), kakashi no entendió la escena de celos que Sakura había hecho por lo tanto se volteo hacia Kiba y le pregunto;: Kiba que encontraron; pero antes que Kiba hablara hubo una gran ventisca y de la nada apareció un hombre con una capucha negra con una nube roja era claro que era de akatsuki que lo cubría todo y se volteo hacia los 8 y les pregunto;: quien de ustedes es Naruto Uzumaki?; pero al ver la reacción negativa de todos dijo;: está bien, quien es el Jinchuriki del kiuby he venido a capturarlo; todos se pusieron en posición de pelea e instintivamente kakashi y Yamato se colocaron frente a Naruto evidenciándolo de que era el al que buscaba;: no te preocupes nosotros te protegeremos;:dijo Hinata acercándose a Naruto, pero este le contesto al sujeto misterioso;: dime quien eres y que es lo que quieres conmigo; el encapuchado le dijo;: mi nombre es Pein soy un miembro de Akatsuki y como sabrán mi misión es capturar al Jinchuriki del kiuby; dicho eso se lanzo a atacar a Naruto pero Kiba, Shino y Sai le hicieron frente pero antes de que ellos realizaran alguna técnica Pein dijo;:_shinra tensei!__;:_ y en un destello dejo herido a Sai, después se acerco a Shino con rapidez y le dijo lo mismo y Shino cayó al suelo inconsciente, pero Sai se le aventó encima tratando de atacarlo pero Pein le contesto con el mismo ataque que le había aplicado a Shino dándole en la cara esta vez Sai no se levanto, Kiba salto con Akamaru e hicieron gritando;:gasuga!; pero Pein hizo aparecer una protección protegiéndolo, fue cuando Pein se desapareció y reapareció atrás de Kiba y Akamaru simplemente dijo;:_shinra tensei_; dándole a Kiba y su perro por la espalda, ese ataque los dejo inconsciente y rápidamente se dirigió hacia kakashi, Yamato y Naruto, de la mano derecha de Pein salió una barra negra, la barra los atravesó dejando semi-inconsciente a Yamato y kakashi que cuando quiso responder al ataque con su raikiri fue sometido por el voltaje de la barra.

Pero Naruto se puso en pie e hizo todo cuanto pudo para acabar con él pero Pein lo golpeo lanzándolo por detrás de un árbol esto detuvo por unos instantes a Naruto creyendo que ya estaba a su merced vio que Sakura y Hinata se pusieron enfrente para defenderlo fue cuando Pein las ataco dejándolas seme-inconscientes mas a Sakura por que Hinata se levanto de nuevo y le dijo firmemente a Pein;: tu solo le harás daño a Naruto sobre mi cadáver entiendes; Pein se quedo mirando a Hinata admirando la determinación de esta al igual que Sakura, kakashi, y Yamato que habían recuperado el conocimiento y habían escuchado las palabras de Hinata, Pein le pregunto a Hinata;: que es lo que te motiva chica ¿valor o amor?, porque solo sintiendo uno de esos dos sentimientos dirías eso, espera un minuto tu, tu estas enamorada de esa bestia verdad; dijo Pein señalando a Naruto que hacia lo posible por querer levantarse;:el no es ninguna bestia es el chico más honesto que he conocido, tú no sabes cuánto ha sufrido por llevar al kiuby dentro del, las personas lo trataban mal por ser lo que es pero lo supero y ahora que YO tuve el valor de decirle mis sentimientos no dejare que le hagas daño; todo el mundo la miraba atónitos por sus palabras y Sakura entendió que Hinata sentía un amor verdadero por Naruto, entonces Pein le contesto con seriedad;:entonces tendré que acabarte junto con tu amor permíteme no te dolerá mucho niña; entonces Pein la ataco y hubo un destello de luz que cegó a todos ahí pero cuando miraron hacia la escena trágica era Naruto a quien la barra había atravesado el pecho de Naruto y Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo;:porque, por que lo hiciste no tenias que hace…;Naruto le dio un pequeño pero dulce beso callándola y le respondió con un suspiro agonizante;:s-si t-tenía que hacerlo porque no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a la persona que he empezado a amar por eso lo hice Hinata y lo haría de nuevo; Pein dijo entonces ;: que lindo dijiste que lo harías de nuevo entonces muere por ella!;Pein hizo que de la barra que estaba dentro del pecho de Naruto salieran relámpagos similares a los que kakashi hacia con su técnica, Naruto grito con un dolor agudo que a los presentes les causaba dolor con oír entonces bruscamente saco la barra del cuerpo de Naruto y dijo;:creo que se me paso la mano, así que nos vemos Jinchuriki del kiuby puedo escuchar como vienen los refuerzos y no estoy de humor para enfrentarlos, pero volveré por ti al fin y al cabo eres un Jinchuriki valioso; Pein desapareció antes que Sakura lo golpeara lo cual estaba ella a punto de hacer;:Naruto!, Naruto! No, no, no vamos resiste no te mueras, por favor aguanta; pero Naruto estaba ya al borde de la muerte Sakura conteniéndose lo más posible le dijo;:tranquila Hinata, tranquila lo salvaremos tenemos que llevarlo lo antes posible a la aldea vamos; pero Naruto esbozando una leve sonrisa y les dijo a las dos;:no se preocupen así tiene que ser, uno se sacrifica por sus seres amados; kakashi ya casi reincorporado les dijo;: tienes razón Sakura una vez halla Tsunade se encargara de él.

_CAPITULO 4: EL QUE SOBREVIVIO_

Casi dos horas después de lo ocurrido llegaron a la aldea la noticia de la batalla ya se había comunicado por toda la aldea todo sobre el ataque del miembro de Akatsuki.

En el hospital de la aldea los más allegados a Naruto esperaban noticias sobre la operación después de casi unas horas de cirugía Tsunade salió diciendo;: esta fuera de peligro ya está estable; hubo sonidos de agradecimientos por ellos pero Tsunade tenía que decirle algo a kakashi y los demás miembros del equipo kakashi así que le dijo;:necesito hablar contigo y con tu gente; señalo Tsunade a Yamato y a Sakura, no menciono a Sai debido a que este estaba internado también, así que kakashi, Sakura y Yamato siguieron a Tsunade a su oficina, Hinata se dio cuento así que los siguió con cautela una vez dentro Hinata pidió entrar a escuchar que dirían de Naruto;: déjenme entrar es justo que también me entere de lo que digan de él; dijo la consternada chica;:pasa entonces Hinata pero lo que se diga aquí no saldrá entiendes?;la chica asintió con la cabeza;: que es lo que nos tienes que decir Tsunade; dijo kakashi;:verán he podido salvarle la vida a Naruto gracias al poder del kiuby pero temo que el daño interno es muy grave; dijo la hokage;:que tan grave es dígame por favor;:dijo la chica preocupada;:mucho, tanto así que se los explicare, el corazón de Naruto ha quedado muy débil si el intentara estar en una pelea se cansaría rápidamente y eso sería muy peligroso, lo que quiero decir es que si el pelea, gasta mucha energía, o utiliza demasiado chakra podría morir de un infarto instantáneo, pero se recuperara en unos meses si se cuida; hubo un silencio hasta que Sakura hablo;:será difícil ocultárselo, por que se dará cuenta cuando entrene pero hasta entonces el debe averiguarlo por sí mismo por ello cuando lo averigüe diremos que no sabíamos nada no creen?;Hinata sobre saltada dijo;: pero por que debemos ocultárselo no sería más fácil si selo decimos acaso; Yamato miro a Hinata y le respondió;: si se lo decimos no soportara el hecho de que ya no podrá usar todo su poder y sí él lo averigua por alguno de nosotros se molestara con nosotros por eso es mejor que él lo descubra por sí mismo; todos afirmaron con la cabeza, la única que quedo insatisfecha con la decisión fue Hinata, saliendo de la oficina de Tsunade Sakura y Hinata regresaron al hospital para saber si Naruto ya podía recibir visitas en la estancia del hospital estaban los amigos de Naruto esperando la hora de visitas ya que les acababan de informar que el ya podía recibir visitas entonces todos los presentes se hicieron la pregunta quien entraría primero a ver a Naruto ¿Sakura o Hinata?

Ino se acerco a Sakura y le dijo; tienes competencia eh; Sakura le dijo; de que hablas Ino, yo solo soy amiga de Naruto; pero Ino le respondió; está bien que lo quieras negar porque nadie ve lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, porque si lo que se dice es cierto entonces Naruto y Hinata serán o ya son novios pero como tú dices que solo es tu amigo no te importara que ella entre primero verdad?;Ino por más dura que fuera había dado en el blanco acerca de los sentimientos de Sakura por Naruto, pero intentando negándolo dijo;:que entre ella primero me da igual; aunque lo ella quería era ser la primero en entrar y saludarlo y hacerle muchas cosas mas pero prefirió tragarse el orgullo y fue junto a Hinata que estaba hablando con su sensei kurenai y le dijo;:Hinata puedes entrar a ver a Naruto yo voy a comprarle manzanas por que le gustan mucho; así Sakura salió del hospital por un momento.

Kurenai hablaba con Hinata;:Hinata me alegra que por fin le hallas dicho a Naruto lo que sientes y dime que es lo que él siente por ti?, Hinata sonrojada de nuevo respondió;:cuando peleo contra ese caballero dijo que protegía al ser que empezaba a amar; pero kurenai le dijo;:deberías preguntarle ahora que lo puedes ver, te dejo voy a casa;. Kurenai salió del hospital, Hinata se dirigió hacia la habitación de él, cuando entro lo vio que estaba dormido a ella le pareció tan lindo verlo, con el solo hecho de saber que estaba con vida era suficiente, se acerco y lo llamo;: Naruto, estas despierto? , quisiera hablar contigo si quieres claro; dijo la chica con timidez sentándose en la orilla de la cama, pero Naruto se despertó y le contesto ;: nada me haría más feliz que hablar contigo Hinata; pero detrás de la puerta Sakura estaba parada con la mano en la cerradura y la otra sosteniendo una canasta de manzanas atenta a la conversación de adentro, entonces Hinata le pregunto a Naruto ;:Naruto, dime lo que dijiste durante la pelea con ese tipo es cierto porque si es mentira te juro que no lo sopor…; pero esta vez Naruto había sido quien la callo un beso ella comprendió que todo era cierto, y de que el la quería así que ella correspondió el beso con otro y fue así como por 5 minutos, hasta que él se separo de ella y le pregunto algo ella había estado esperando por mucho tiempo;: Hinata quisieras ser mi novia?;ella esbozo una sonrisa hermosa y dijo;:S-SI CLARO QUE SI NARUTO UZUMAKI SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA; y le planto un beso que no duro mucho debido a que escucharon un ruido a fuera, Hinata salió y solo vio una canasta de manzanas en el suelo.

_CAPITULO 5: LA COMPETENCIA DE LAS CHICAS POR NARUTO_

Hinata al ver la extraña escena no recordó de que quien era la que iba a regalarle una canasta de manzanas a Naruto, así que las recogió y se las entrego diciéndole;: ten, encontré esto afuera imagino que son para ti; le dio las manzanas y le regalo un beso acto seguido le comento;: te dejo me tengo que ir a casa te veo después; el chico solo le contestó;: está bien pero regresas, quiero volver a sentir tus labios linda; Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar esas últimas palabras "quiero volver a sentir tus labios", y lo más importante LINDA; Hinata nunca antes había escuchado a Naruto decirle palabras tan dulces quizá solo en sus pensamientos, así que distraídamente salió de la habitación y cuando paso por la sala de espera Ino le cerró el paso y le hizo una pregunta;: y dime Hinata lo de el rumor es cierto?, ; Hinata le pregunto;: que rumor Ino?; hay ya sabes el que toda konoha piensa de lo que hay entre tú y Naruto, es cierto o no, están saliendo o ya son novios o quizás y hasta ya se comprometieron ; la actitud de Ino era a causa de que estaba a favor de su amiga Sakura, pero Hinata no supo que contestar así que salió lo más rápido del hospital, Kiba quien se había percatado de la actitud de Ino y la reacción de su amiga salió tras ella;

Por otro lado Ino salió en busca de Sakura para saber cómo estaba, cuando la encontró la vio en la orilla del rio, se le acerco;: oye Sakura te encuentras bien?; pero Sakura volteo e Ino se dio cuenta que por los irritados que se veían sus ojos era evidente que había estado llorando;: crees que tarde en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él, bah no importa ahora el está con Hinata y escuche que le pidió que fuera su novia y como ella le dijo que sí; dijo Sakura empezando a llorar de nuevo hasta que Ino se molesto y le dijo;: sabes si realmente lo "quieres" como me dices no te rendirás tan fácilmente; sino que la Sakura que yo conozco peleara por ser correspondida de igual forma lo que quiero que hagas es ir y dejarle bien en claro a Hinata de que tu también lucharas por el amor de Naruto, para que entienda de no será nada fácil este guerra porque si, esto es una guerra de amor claro y ahora quiero que pelees como cuando peleaste contra mí por Saske, así debe ser y ahora vámonos que ya es tarde; gracias Ino, tienes razón peleare por Naruto, vamos; las dos se dirigieron cada una en dirección de su casa mientras por el otro lado de konoha Kiba estaba hablando con Hinata;: mira Hinata no debes permitir que esa clase de preguntas te incomoden si es cierto que sales o que son parejas no te avergüences en admitirlo y di si estoy saliendo con tal persona y que, por que si están saliendo verdad; Hinata lo miro y dijo;: si, si estamos saliendo; Kiba hizo un ademan de despedida y se alejo;: gracias por las palabras Kiba, adiós; dijo la chica pero Kiba no volteo, solo levanto su mano y siguió por su camino, Hinata doblo en la esquina y entro en su casa al pasar por la sala su padre la saludo y la detuvo con gesto de que se sentara en un sillón ;: hola, hija mía como estas, tengo que preguntarte algo sino te molesta Hinata; la chica intuyo que la plática sobre ella y Naruto saldría de nuevo así que escucho lo que ahora su padre le diría;: Hinata quiero preguntarte si lo que dicen es cierto; si te refieres a mí la relación con Naruto, si es cierto por que la pregunta; dijo la chica recordando las palabras de Kiba de no avergonzarse sobre lo de ella y Naruto; pero su padre le dijo una respuesta que ella nunca se imaginaria escuchar;: bien, me temo que tengo que prohibirte la relación que tienes con el chico kiuby me entiendes hija?; Hinata no podía creer las palabras que su padre le estaba diciendo "prohibir su relación con el Naruto", sobresaltada dijo;: padre, primero su nombre es Naruto! y no entiendo por qué quieres prohibir mi relación con él que no sabes que lo amo como nunca ame a alguien; dijo la chica con lagrimas en los, ella no quería pensar en no volver a estar con su amor, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando su padre la dijo cual era la razón del porque no quería que se relacionara con Naruto;: la razón de que no quiero que te involucres es que no quiero que corras ningún peligro ya sabes que él es el portador de un horrible animal que tal si cuando estas con él se descontrola y te ataca; se que tiene al kiuby sellado dentro de él pero él me ama y nunca sería capaz de atacarme y yo también lo amo; pero la respuesta de Hinata se vio opacada por otro excusa de su padre;: además si estas con él, siempre estarás en riesgo por que Tsunade le ha dicho a todos los ninjas de alto rango que Naruto es perseguido por, mercenarios, asesinos, y por esa organización de ninjas que solo buscan el poder que tiene dentro del, el de el kiuby, deberías saber que todos los demás portadores de los bijus han sido capturados y asesinados por el simple hecho de que son portadores de bestias malignas con un poder, por eso no te dejare que tengas algo que ver con él; la chica llorando le dijo;: padre ni tu ni yo sabemos cuánto ha sufrido Naruto no sabes lo que es ser rechazado, no tener padres y que te miren con miedo y odio, pero él si lo sabe y ha podido hacer cambiar la forma de pensar que tenían de él por medio de su actos y ahora que él me dijo que me amaba no lo voy a dejar solo, menos sabiendo que vivirá el resto de su vida perseguido por lo que hay dentro suyo; lo siento padre pero no lo voy a dejar solo y lo seguiré queriendo aun cuando eso signifique que estaremos huyendo por ser perseguidos por asesinos y demás( en ese momento la chica recordó el estado de salud en el que estaba el corazón de Naruto), pero su padre aun más molesto le dijo;: bien, si así lo quieres así será desde ahora te prohíbo que veas a Naruto y para que no lo veas a escondidas solo saldrás de esta casa para hacer misiones o para realizar encargos es TODO!; Hinata se quedo sola en la sala porque su padre había ido a darle la orden a sus criados que no dejaran salir a Hinata por ningún motivo, tristemente ella se encerró en su cuarto a llorar amargamente como su padre le estaba quitando la felicidad.

A la mañana siguiente llego una nota para Hinata que decía:

_Hinata soy Sakura te envió esta nota por que pude hablar contigo personalmente pero no me dejaron pasar solo dejan pasar a Kiba o a Shino porque son de tu equipo; en fin lo que quería decirte es que no permitiré que tú seas la que esté con Naruto porque yo también lo AMO y por eso he decidido luchar por su amor, así que no es nada personal pero hare todo lo posible por que Naruto se vuelva fijar en mi, tómalo como una pelea por el amor de Naruto y déjame decirte que llevas la delantera por los besos que le diste pero cuando pruebe mis labios se olvidara de ti, mas a mi favor yo si puedo estar con el por qué no me tienen en cautiverio._

_ATTE_

_Sakura _

A Hinata le entro una horrible sensación de inseguridad en pensar que ahora tendría una rival que este luchando por Naruto, pero sabía que Sakura tenía razón en algo, que ella si podía ir a ver a Naruto, mientras ella no podría ya que su padre la había encerrado por solo querer a Naruto, ahora Hinata tendría un dilema como podría escaparse para verlo.

_CAPITULO 6: REGRESO A CASA_

Al día siguiente Hinata pensaba en como escapar para ir a ver a Naruto;

Sakura por otro lado estaba en el hospital, iba hacía la habitación del chico cuando se encontró con Tsunade que esta la saludo;: buenos días Sakura por que tan temprano?, bienes a ver a Naruto?; si, Tsunade –sama, he querido venir a verlo antes que todos, así que por eso vine tan temprano, Tsunade –sama , cuando podrá salir Naruto del hospital?; mañana al parecer, pero tendrá que estar en absoluto reposo por dos semanas, Sakura tu puedes pedirle permiso a tu madre de que te vayas a quedar a la casa de Naruto durante esas dos semanas, veras es que, necesito asignarle una enfermera temporal para que lo cuide y vea, que ciertamente descanse durante ese tiempo, y entonces le dirás a tu mama si teda el permiso, si no yo lo entenderé y buscare a otra persona para que lo cuide; pero Sakura de solo pensar de que podría ir a quedarse a vivir por dos semanas a la casa de Naruto se le iluminaba de emoción;: CLARO!, tenga por hecho de que yo cuidare a Naruto hoy mismo le pediré el permiso a mi mama;: bien te dejo tengo trabajo que hacer en la oficina, ven mañana temprano para que lo lleves a su casa por favor, adiós; Tsunade se despidió de Sakura y se alejo por el pasillo, Sakura le alzo la mano dándole adiós y entro en la habitación de Naruto para darle las noticias;: Naruto, despierta tengo que darte una buena noticia; el chico la vio y la saludo;: hola Sakura, buenos días, pero que haces aquí tan temprano?, no tenias que estar en la oficina de Tsunade acaso?; no, hoy no tenía que ir, pero lo que te quiero decir es que mañana te dan de alta y podremos regresar a tu casa; que bien pero a que te refieres con "podremos regresar a tu casa", no entiendo esa parte; Sakura le explico a Naruto detalladamente lo que Tsunade la había dicho, así que Naruto acepto que ella fuera su enfermera ya que quien mejor para cuidarlo que su compañera, claro tal vez su novia pero no había rastro de ella desde el día anterior cuando le dijo que solo iría a su casa pero regresaría, así que no le prestó mucha atención, pensando que solo no había podido ir porque estaba ocupada en su casa(sin saber que en realidad estaba encerrada);: Naruto que tanto piensas(dijo Sakura al ver la mirada perdida del chico);: no, nada es solo que creí que vendría alguien pero en fin, tal vez se le hizo tarde, oyes Sakura podrías traerme algo de comer porque me estoy muriendo de hambre, sabes(dijo Naruto, pero Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza y salió para buscar algo para darle de comer; mientras tanto en la casa de Hinata…)

Hinata te levanto el castigo con la condición de que termines tu relación con Naruto esos son mis términos si quieres y si no pues seguirás encerrada (le había dicho su padre a Hinata , pero esta pensó que si se negaba lo perdería todo así que pensó en seguirle la corriente, para seguir viendo a Naruto aun que sea a escondidas);: está bien padre terminare mi relación con Naruto a cambio que me dejes salir con mis amigos; gracias por entender hija, sabía que entrarías en razón y que lo de ese supuesto "amor" solo era pasajero, ve a donde tengas que ir ya no te retengo hija(dijo el padre de Hinata, sin saber que era lo que pensaba hacer su hija).sin embargo al parecer el destino no quería que Hinata fuera a ver a Naruto porque solo cuando salió de su casa kurenai la estaba esperando afuera;: hola! Hinata (dijo la mujer embarazada) en este preciso momento iba a tocar tu puerta para pedirte que me ayudaras a decorar la habitación de mi bebe, puedes? , verdad que sí;(Hinata no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la petición de su maestra);: si kurenai-sensei, si aceptó ayudarte con la decoración del cuarto del bebe; vamos entonces no hay que perder tiempo verdad;( las dos se fueron caminando en dirección opuesta del hospital; mientras en este, Sakura paso todo el tiempo que pudo con Naruto, claro hasta que una enfermera le dijo que la hora de visitas ya habían acabado y que debía marcharse);nos vemos mañana Naruto, recuerda que mañana sales del hospital así que descansa mucho( y Sakura se acerco a Naruto y le dio un beso en la frente un tanto sonrojada, y le dijo de nuevo;:) adiós entonces, que pases buenas noches( Naruto no dijo nada del beso que recibió por parte de su amiga, así que solo se recostó y trato de dormir pensando en Hinata y el por qué no había podido ir visitarlo; a la mañana siguiente Sakura fue otra vez al hospital con la aprobación de sus padres para cuidar a Naruto, así que antes de entrar en la habitación del chico paso con Tsunade para darle su respuesta;) Tsunade –sama, me han dado autorización de cuidar a Naruto así que voy a avisarle que;: no es necesario Sakura sabía que te darían el permiso así que yo misma le dije que se cambiara para que se vaya, pero antes quiero darte esto( Tsunade le entrego a Sakura una caja de tamaño más o menos mediana, que contenía dentro de ella unos pequeños frascos con una sustancia de color azulado, la chica sele quedo viendo;): dígame Tsunade –sama, que es ese contenido de esos pequeños frascos y porque me los da?; lo que te estoy dando Sakura es la medicina de Naruto,(la chica se quedo viendo con más seriedad el contenido de esos pequeños frascos)veras esta medicina controlara el dolor que Naruto sienta, cuando le duela el corazón, y te asigne a ti como su enfermera por que se que estarás pendiente de su salud, quiero que le des medio frasco cada que veas que él tiene un dolor insoportable en el pecho, esta clara tu tarea Sakura; si, y comprendo el por qué asignarme a él, no se preocupe yo lo cuidare; bien, ahora vete y llévalo a casa, que necesita estar en su hogar;( Sakura salió de la oficina de Tsunade con la caja de esos pequeños frascos en su mano pensando que la salud de Naruto estaba en esos pequeños frascos con esa sustancia azulada;

La chica se acerco a la habitación de Naruto , cuando entro este se estaba poniendo una camisa, esta se le quedo viendo como embelesada hasta que la vio;): ya nos podemos ir a casa, Sakura; ah, a sí ya está todo listo vamos;(los dos salieron del hospital en dirección de la casa de Naruto, cuando llegaron ahí;) mira Sakura tu puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes está un poco desordenado pero es habitable, ahora con tu permiso voy dormir, porque me siento muy cansado, no me despiertes por favor;(le dijo Naruto a su amiga, dejándola sola en la sala, esta aprovecho de dejar sus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes, arrojo su maleta a la cama y puso con cuidado la caja con la medicina de Naruto en un buro cerca de esta… Mientras Hinata había ido al hospital sin saber que Naruto ya no estaba ahí, le pregunto a una enfermera que atendía en la estancia si podía entrar a ver a Naruto a su habitación;): señorita puedo, entrar a ver a Naruto Uzumaki?;(Dijo la chica); me temo que no es posible señorita; pero por qué!;(dijo Hinata sobresaltada al escuchar la negativa de la enfermera) es que no puede verlo porque el ya salió del hospital esta mañana señorita, la dirección del hospital le dio de alta, con la condición de que estuviera en absoluto reposo; pero como pueden hacer eso dejar salir a los pacientes recién operados sin supervisión alguna?; se equivoca, señorita el paciente salió con una enfermera temporal que lo cuidara en su casa durante las dos semanas de su completa recuperación así que no hay peligro ya que quien lo cuida es una de nuestras mejores enfermeras y ninjas medico que hay; podría al menos decirme quienes su enfermera para que yo sepa; si señorita en un momento le digo es, Sakura Haruno;( Hinata se quedo desconcertada al saber quién era la enfermera de su novio, así que salió rápido del hospital y fue a la casa de Naruto, cuando llego toco algo desesperada, y no podía creer lo que veía cuando la puerta se abrió, era Sakura con una camisa de Naruto y un mandil;): porque tienes puesta la camisa de Naruto, Sakura;(Hinata estaba furiosa de ver que Sakura tenía puesta le camisa de Naruto;) ah, eres tu pensé que me habías dado el paso libre para estar con Naruto, por que como no lo fuiste a visitar al hospital y tampoco lo acompañaste de regreso a casa creí que habías aceptado tu derrota; si no pude ir fue porque no me dejaron y ten en cuenta de que él y yo somos NOVIOS!; tal vez lo sean pero, te recuerdo que yo también lo quiero,( las chicas empezaron a discutir sobre a quien quería Naruto hasta que a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea para decidir quién sería la que estuviera con el;): Hinata acabo de recordar que dentro de un mes habrá un festival de disfraces en la aldea, que tal si dejamos que él decida a quien quiere en el festival, veras durante ese festival todos usaremos mascaras así que por qué no, nos presentemos en ese festival con mascara iguales y a la primera que bese esa será la que sea su novia; por que aceptaría eso si él y yo ya somos novios eh; fácil porque el si te ama en serio como dices, te podrá reconocer con un simple beso, no crees, y la que pierda aceptara su derrota sin rencores, ni desprecio hacia la ganadora que te parece; bien acepto con una única condición; cual?; que no le diremos a él sobre esto y que no le dirás nada acerca de tus sentimientos a menos que él lo descubra; hecho pero tú no lo besaras a menos que te lo pida si?;( a Hinata no le gusto eso pero de todas formas acepto, ya que al parecer seria una disputa por el amor de Naruto y que solo el decidiría a quien quería, Hinata estaba confiada de que Naruto la escogería a ella porque ya había sentido sus labios antes y no los de Sakura, pero después de terminar los términos, Sakura le mostro la caja y le explico;): veras como te dije, esto es la medicina para su corazón toma;( Sakura le dio un pequeño frasco a Hinata, y esta se quedo sorprendida al ver como su compañera y rival le había dado algo de la medicina aunque no sabía porque;): porque me das esto?, Sakura que es lo que tu ganarías dándome esto eh; no lo hago por ti, si no por el ya que indudablemente el algún momento estará solo contigo, y no quiero que corra ningún riesgo así que, si le llegara a dar un ataque dale la mitad de este frasco para que lo calme; gracias Sakura, me tengo que ir, pero recuerda nuestro trato, mañana vendré a verlo y no quiero verte con alguna prenda de el puesta entiendes;(ambas chicas se miraron por un momento, acto seguido Hinata se fue y Sakura siguió haciendo algo de comer para Naruto, poco después Naruto salió de su habitación;):hola, Sakura que haces?;ah, que esto, estoy sirviendo la cena, siéntate por favor en un momento te sirvo; oyes Sakura no te hubieras molestado solo te voy a causar molestias; de que estás hablando?, no digas tonterías y come;( dijo la chica mientras le servía un plato de ravioles con salsa de ramen de la que tanto le gustaba a Naruto, este hizo un gesto de aprobación de gusto hacia la comida, mientras almorzaban Naruto platicaba con su amiga;): Sakura me pareció oír a alguien mas hace rato; de hecho si, era Hinata que te vino a ver, dime tu y ella están saliendo?, pero como estabas dormido no te quiso despertar pero te dejo unos bollos de canela están

Ahí;( señalo la chica hacia la mesa que estaba en la cocina, Naruto se levanto de la mesa un poco cansado y fue hacia la cocina y tomo uno de los panes que su novia le había dejado, volteo hacia su amiga;): más o menos, pero porque no me despertaste cuando ella vino; recuerda que tú me dijiste que no te despertara;( el chico comprendió que sus amiga solo había hecho lo que le había pedido;): me disculpo amiga.

_CAPITULO 7: LA PARTIDA INESPERADA_

Después de la comida, los chicos siguieron platicando, mientras en la casa de Hinata…

Hinata comía con su padre, y hablaban;: hija, he pensado y tendremos que mudarnos por un tiempo a la aldea escondida entre las rocas; QUE, pero por qué?, acaso no te gusta vivir aquí, dime por qué no entiendo porque me quieres alejar de mis amigos;(pero sobre todo de su amor;): escúchame, no lo hago de mala voluntad hija, es que tu abuela, mi madre está enferma y necesita que la cuiden y es por eso que, he decidido que nos mudemos a su casa solo mientras ella se recupera, después regresaremos aquí, eso te lo prometo, pero es irrevocable mi decisión,;( la chica dolorosamente acepto la decisión de su padre;): cuando nos vamos?, padre;(dijo la chica tristemente): nos iremos después del festival de disfraces, gracias por entender hija;( la chica solo se levanto de la mesa y fue a su habitación pensando que solo tendría un mes para estar con sus amigos y con Naruto; ya había anochecido y en la casa de Naruto, Sakura ya le había dado de cenar, todo esa noche Naruto paso con fiebre que Sakura la bajaba constantemente, a la mañana siguiente, Hinata solo desayuno y salió de su casa para ir a ver a Naruto, al llegar ahí toco, y para alegría suya fue el chico quien le abrió la puerta;): Hinata! Por fin te veo!, donde te metiste, Sakura me dijo que viniste ayer pero que yo estaba dormido, ha por cierto, gracias por los bollos de canela me gustaron mucho;: no te pude venir a ver porque estuve con kurenai, y no fue nada de los bollos, y dime donde está Sakura? Eh;(pregunto la chica tratando de localizarla con la mirada;): salió desde muy temprano, al parecer Tsunade la llamo, pero pasa, ven;( Naruto condujo a la chica a su habitación para que hablaran más a gusto y esta lo siguió, se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, Hinata comenzó la plática;): Naruto, tengo que decirte algo; si pero antes quiero hacer algo que he querido hacer desde que vine a casa, así que no te muevas;( antes de que la chica contestara, Naruto la abrazo por su cintura y la comenzó a besar, ella le siguió el juego, así que siguieron besándose por un largo tiempo, se sentía también Naruto al besar a su novia que ni siquiera oyeron cuando Sakura llego, esta entro repentinamente a la habitación y sé que do pasmada pensando, que más le valiera a Hinata que Naruto fuese el le pidió el beso porque si no el trato se rompería y ella hablaría de sus sentimientos;

Pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación observándolos, así que se separo de su novia bruscamente;): Sakura! No me fije de cuando llegaste; discúlpame no fue mi intención interrumpirlos; ah, creo que no te he dicho pero Hinata es mi novia; si ya lo sabia en la aldea solo hablan de eso; en serio creí que hablarían del festival de disfraces, no entiendo por que hablan de mi relación personal; si, no me explico;( Naruto no entendía lo que pasaba, pero Hinata miro a Sakura y le dijo;): no te preocupes Sakura después habrá tiempo para eso, por ahora solo vine de paso ya que tengo que ir a ver, ah, por cierto Naruto quieres ir al festival de disfraces dentro de un mes; ah claro, de iras vestida para que te reconozca?; me temo que eso no te lo diré tu me tienes que encontrar y para reconocerme solo lo podrás hacer besándome ya que iremos con mascaras; pero ya verás te reconoceré en un instante; bien, pero antes tienes que desayunar Naruto;( dijo Sakura un tanto molesta por lo que había hecho su rival, la dos chicas salieron del cuarto de Naruto, Sakura acompaño a Hinata a la puerta y le susurro;): mas te vale que él te haya pedido ese beso, porque si rompes nuestro trato; se perfectamente las condiciones del trato Sakura, el fue el que me pidió un beso, nos vemos pronto amiga;( dijo Hinata para darle celos a Sakura lo cual había logrado, la chica se fue a visitar a kurenai, mientras Naruto y Sakura desayunaron, ese día Naruto comenzó a salir poco a poco de su casa, ya salía a entrenar con la supervisión de Sakura claro, pero ya era notoria su mejoría, pasaron los días Hinata visitaba a Naruto por las mañanas y a veces por las tardes;

Un día Sakura llego a la casa de Naruto y le dijo a este;): Naruto te traigo buenas noticias según Tsunade, ya estás recuperado así que podrás realizar misiones a partir de mañana. No es fantástico, bien solo permíteme empacar mis cosas, hoy yo regreso a casa; me alegro de que ya esté recuperado por completo, y creo que voy a extrañar tu comida Sakura, pero viéndolo así ya podremos salir con kakashi realizar misiones;(ese mismo día Sakura regreso a casa de sus papas, Naruto se quedo solo en su casa, se sentía más a gusto estando el solo ya que siempre había vivido en esa casa así, faltaba una semana para el festival y para la partida de Hinata de la cual el aun no se enteraba.

Los días siguieron pasando y la aldea se empezó adornar para el festival, Hinata iba más seguido a la casa de su novio ahora sabiendo que él se encontraba solo, por fin llego el día que muchos esperaban, el festival era esa noche, Naruto se puso un disfraz que nadie lo usaría se vistió del kiuby, cuando salió por la aldea muchos se reían de cómo Naruto hacia que no le tuvieran miedo a lo que fue algún día el terror de la villa, cuando llego al centro de la aldea que era donde se realizaría la festividad, trato de buscar a Hinata pero de entre tantos disfraces no la podía localizar):donde estará no la puedo distinguir, hay tanta chicas con el mismo disfraz que me será imposible de reconocerla;( pero sin que él lo supiera Sakura y Hinata se paseaban cerca de él, ambas iban disfrazadas de hadas, Hinata tenía una máscara al igual que Sakura, Hinata paso frente a Naruto, y este en el instante que vio los labios que estaban debajo de esa mascara le tomo una mano y le dio un tirón que hizo que Hinata se quedara en los brazos de Naruto;): por fin te encontré;( Naruto dijo esas palabras y él la beso con una ternura como la que había sentido semanas atrás en el bosque, la chica lo beso de igual forma;) como me reconociste;( pregunto la chica con la seguridad con la que Naruto la había tomado y besado;): ya te lo había dicho antes, Hinata yo podría reconocer tus dulces labios donde fuera;( Sakura había visto y oído todo lo sucedido, así que se acerco a la pareja;) Hinata, me das un minuto para hablar contigo por favor;(dijo Sakura con una voz muy calmada;) claro;(dijo Hinata al imaginarse de que quería hablar;) Hinata has demostrado que Naruto te ama a ti y no a mí, te felicito por ello, y te digo que cumpliré el trato, sin rencores amiga;( al decir "amiga" la chica abrazo a Hinata dándole a entender que no volvería a insistir, y de que se conformaría con la amistad de él y de ella;) Sakura, te agradezco tu comprensión y estoy feliz de que esto no afecte nuestra relación como compañeras y amigas, pero tengo que contarte algo;( Hinata le conto a su amiga de su partida y de los motivos de ella;): sabes que le romperás el corazón cuando le digas que mañana te vas; si, por eso quiero que me prometas de que no lo dejaras solo en ese momento, Sakura te pido que cuando me vaya seas mas amiga de el, para que no sufra tanto; te lo prometo Hinata, pero dime cuando se lo dirás; esta noche de hecho voy decir selo en un lugar no tan concurrido;(la chica se despidió de su nueva mejor amiga y llamo a su novio;): puedes llevarme a tu casa es que tengo que decirte algo; eh, claro ahora nos vamos;(dijo Naruto, después cuando llegaron a casa de este;): dime linda que es lo que me querías decir;( pero Naruto no termino de hablar cuando Hinata empezó a besarlo tiernamente como siempre lo hacía, Naruto también la beso, después Hinata lo llevo a la habitación de este ahí se siguieron besando, pero fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que Hinata quería que hicieran porque ella se comenzó a quitar la ropa;): Hinata pero, por qué haces esto, yo no quiero presionarte, te amo pero;( Hinata lo volvió a besar y este comprendió de lo que iba a pasar, así que también se desvistió; ellos pasaron toda la noche juntos haciendo el amor, después por la mañana, Hinata le dijo todo a Naruto, con respecto a su partida y el motivo.

Hinata por favor no quiero que te vayas, menos después de lo que paso entre nosotros, por favor;(dijo el chico entre molesto y triste, la chica con lagrimas en los ojos dijo;): yo tampoco quiero irme pero tengo que hacerlo, por eso antes de irme quise que tú fueras el primero y el único, porque no sé cuando vuelva; tú también serás la primera y la ultima en mi corazón así que no te preocupes que no importa cuánto tiempo tenga que pasar para esperarte pero lo hare, porque ahora nos pertenecemos uno al otro.;( La chica saco de su bolsa un brazalete de plata con una inscripción que decía

"_H y N, siempre juntos"_; Naruto lo tomo como si valiera una fortuna;): Hinata sabes que siempre te voy a amar, por eso quiero que me guardes esto, así sabré que regresaras para dármelo;( Naruto se había quitado el collar que le había ganado a Tsunade en aquella apuesta, los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Hinata;): ya me voy, Naruto yo, hasta pront…; no te despidas, porque si lo haces es que no volverás, yo no me despediré de ti porque si lo hago me olvidare de ti;( Naruto la beso como de costumbre y ella se fue no se dijeron nada, porque ambos sabían que era verdad que si despedían ya no volverían a verse;

Al llegar Hinata a su casa su padre estaba algo molesto debido a que la chica no había llegado a dormir a su casa por primera vez en su vida;): Hinata porque no llegaste anoche, sabes lo preocupado que estaba, ahora dime dónde estabas; estaba en la casa de Sakura me quede a dormir con ella, así era la mejor forma para despedirnos entre amigas;( Hinata sabía que si le decía a su padre que había pasado la noche con Naruto su padre haría algo terrible que ella no quisiera pensar;): bien ahora que te despediste de tu amiga será mejor que busques tus cosas salimos en una hora;( la chica fue a buscar una maleta que ya tenía preparada, en cuestión de una hora, la familia de Hinata, sus compañeros de equipo y sus demás amigos y compañeros estaban en la entrada de la aldea despidiéndola a ella y a su padre que eran los que partían;

_5 AÑOS DESPUES_

Durante los años que Hinata estuvo ausente, pasaron muchas cosas en la aldea y en la vida de los demás, Naruto y Sakura tenían 17 años cuando se fue Hinata, pero ahora ya habían pasado 5 años y los chicos tenían 22, la mayoría del grupo de Naruto tenía la misma edad, pero ahora ya habían madurado; por ejemplo: Sakura siguió entrenando y se convirtió en la aprendiz número uno de Tsunade, también se convirtió al igual que Naruto en jounin, y como tal se convirtieron en maestros para la nueva generación de ninjas jóvenes; Naruto por su parte una vez jounin, comenzó a cazar a los ya casi extintos akatsi, se entreno con Jirayra y al morir esté le paso el titulo de Sanín Legendario de konoha, su problema del corazón lo afecto por un tiempo quizás más cuando Hinata se fue pero lo supero y siguió adelante en su camino ninja,; 2 años después de la partida de Hinata, Saske regreso a konoha arrepentido por todo,.

Sakura comenzó a salir con otros chicos, después estableció una relación seria con Saske,( hasta que se le hizo) pero de momento solo son novios formales; Ino, por su parte se comprometió con Kiba después de que su relación con chouji fracasara por malos entendidos pero quedaron solo como amigos; y por otra parte Naruto cumplió con la promesa de esperar a Hinata, aunque muchas veces las chicas de la aldea lo invitaban a salir solo les respondía "_lo siento, pero ya estoy comprometido con alguien_", ya que, no perdía las esperanzas de reencontrarse con Hinata

_CAPITULO 8: EL REENCUENTRO_

Una mañana de invierno, la hora esperada había llegado, después de 5 años Hinata había regresado a konoha junto con su padre, apenas llegaron a la aldea, Hinata y su padre fueron a su casa, después de desempacar Hinata fue a ver a Tsunade a su oficina con fines de hablar sobre si la aceptaría de nuevo como ninja de la aldea.

Tsunade –sama, quiero pedirle autorización para convertirme en una maestra ninja como ahora lo deben de ser mis amigos; tienes razón Hinata tu ya deberías de ser una sensei al igual que tus compañeros, pero debido a tu ausencia en la aldea tengo que ponerte a prueba para saber si estas capacitada para eso, te pondré a tu cuidado a un solo genin, y dependiendo los resultados que tengas durante dos meses decidiré si estas o no capacitada para ello; gracias, por la comprensión y le prometo que no fallare;( pero en ese instante Sakura había entrado hablando): aquí le traigo el informe de la misión que mi equipo acaba de con…;( pero la chica no termino la frase al darse cuenta de que su vieja amiga había vuelto, se le quedo mirando por un instante y noto que se había cortado el cabello un poco después de la última vez que la había visto;): HINATA!, eres tú, pero cuando volviste, porque no me dijiste; acabo de regresar esta mañana, lo siento por no avisarte, pero mira como cambiaste, tu cabello creció; mira el tuyo, te lo cortaste, tenemos que hablar, claro cuando no estés ocupada; por supuesto, mira tengo que conocer a mi nuevo alumno y luego podremos platicar todo lo que queramos si;( dijo la chica después de tener esa corta platica con Sakura;): eh, si claro, así que te volverás sensei como Naruto y yo, me alegro por eso, hablando de él, volverá más tarde es que salió a una misión con su equipo desde hace 2 días y dijo que ya venía en camino, le encantara volver a verte ya verás…; bien ya que se saludaron, Hinata acompáñame a conocer a tu pupilo, después hablas con quien quieras;( Tsunade salió con Hinata hacia la academia para presentarle a su nuevo discípulo, mientras Sakura se puso a decirle a todos sus amigo que Hinata había regresado algunos no lo creían, otro se alegraban, mas tarde las dos amigas se fueron a un parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Hinata, y se pusieron a platicar;): Hinata me alegra verte de nuevo, te tengo que decir que paso durante estos 5 años;( Sakura le platico todo desde lo bueno hasta lo malo;): Sakura quiero preguntarte, que fue de él durante este tiempo; veras para Naruto no fue fácil tu partida, sufrió mucho pero como te lo había prometido lo ayude hasta donde pude para que lo superara y lo hizo, el siguió su camino; si imagino, supongo que ahora tendrá novia o quizá ya hasta este comprometido como Kiba;( dijo Hinata mortificada, pero la respuesta de Sakura la hizo sentirse mejor;): te equivocas, Hinata aunque hubo muchas chicas de la aldea que lo quisieron invitar a salir el siempre les decía"_ no puedo porque estoy esperando a alguien_", y acto seguido les mostraba un brazalete de plata que nunca se quita, aunque a mí no me ha dicho que es lo que dice ese brazalete, pero debe ser algo relacionado contigo, imagino pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto ahora los 4 seremos muy amigos, bueno mas de lo que ya somos, claro;( Hinata se puso nostálgica de saber que Naruto había cumplido su promesa de esperarla, así que esta le conto lo de la promesa, pero la pregunto también;): tengo una duda Sakura; duda? Cual; a que te refieres con los 4; ah, es que como estoy saliendo con Saske, no te dije discúlpame, seremos dos parejas, así el no estará incomodo; entiendo y me da gusto que salgas con Saske; si, gracias; sabes el me prometió que me esperaría, todo el tiempo que fuera; no me extraña, el nunca se retracta de sus palabras; Sakura la noche que le dije de mi partida, el y yo nos entregamos totalmente;( Sakura se quedo boca abierta de lo que estaba escuchando, de que Naruto y Hinata ya habían tenido relaciones, desde hacía 5 años;): no puede ser, ósea que tu y el ya; y lo mejor es que fue nuestra primera vez, por ello yo le pertenezco totalmente así como el me pertenece a mi;( después de una larga platica la tarde caía sobre la aldea y a lo lejos en la puerta se veía un grupo de 4 personas que regresaba a casa; Naruto y su equipo venían de su misión;): chicos vayan a casa, yo me encargo de darle el informe el informe de la misión a Tsunade –sama;( Naruto se dirigió a la oficina del hokage, mientras que por otro lado uno de sus alumnos pasaba cerca de Sakura en el parque;): hay, mira esa niña es alumna de Naruto eso quiere decir que ya regresaron, espera voy a averiguarlo;( Sakura llamo a la niña con un ademan y esta se acerco pronto;): hola Sakura sensei; hola mina, dime como les fue con su misión, lograron acabar con ese akatsi?; de hecho si, aunque casi se escapa, pero no conto de que nuestro líder es el destello amarillo de konoha; disculpa que te interrumpa pero, creí que tu sensei era Naruto, por que le dices así;( la niña miro a Hinata y se imagino de que no era de la aldea;): supongo que tú no eres de la aldea verdad? , porque todos aquí conocen a Naruto sensei como el destello amarillo de konoha; Hinata veras, todos le dicen así por que cuando se supo de que él era el hijo del 4to hokage, admitieron la similitud con este, además se gano ese apodo por ser el primer shinobi, en capturar a mas ninjas fugitivos que todos, el se encargo de hacer regresar a muchos ninjas a sus aldeas de orígenes, así como a cabo con la ya casi extinta akatsi, el se convirtió en el digno hijo del 4to. Aprendió las técnicas de su padre así es como se hizo de tal apodo ya que puede tele transportarse, además de que se entrenó con Jirayra-sama y se convirtió en Sanín Legendario, debido a que Jirayra-sama murió en combate hace casi 3 años él heredo el titulo por ser su discípulo;( Hinata no podía creer en el grandioso ninja que se había convertido Naruto, pero no pudo hablar porque la niña grito sobresaltada;): claro!, sabía que había visto tu cara y escuchado tu nombre antes, tu eres la chica de la foto, que mi sensei tiene en su casa y escuche tu nombre cuando el dormía;( Hinata, estaba llena de una felicidad indescriptible al enterarse por la niña de que Naruto tenía una foto suya en su casa y de que susurraba su nombre por las noches;): mina dime donde está tu sensei ahora; me dijo que iría a entregar el informe de la misión, Sakura sensei y usted Hinata con su permiso me tengo que ir; ve no te preocupes mina y gracias por la información, nos vemos en dos días así que prepárate por que Naruto será duro con ustedes ; disculpa Sakura pero que hay en dos días;(dijo la chica a su amiga mientras la niña se marchaba;): imagino que Tsunade no te dijo que en dos días serán las practicas de los genin, veras dentro de dos semanas se realizaran los exámenes chunin y en dos días todos los maestros irán al bosque a realizarles a sus alumnos un examen de supervivencia para saber si están listos para el examen chunin; entiendo, Sakura tengo que ir a; ve, debes estar ansiosa por verlo, luego podremos seguir hablando;( Hinata se fue del parque rápidamente, pero por el camino intuyo que Naruto ya no estaría en la oficina de Tsunade, así que se dirigió a la casa de él, vio que las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que supo que ya estaba ahí, ella se acerco a la puerta pero sentía como su corazón latía con más fuerza con cada centímetro que ella daba hacia la entrada, así que toco a la puerta (toc, toc, toc,) solo se escuchó como el seguro se quito;): pasa, Sakura ya te había dicho que no era necesario que toques solo, ábrela para eso te di una llave;( Hinata sintió como su estomago daba vueltas al escuchar la voz de Naruto por primera vez en cinco años, así que paso, escucho que el chico estaba en la habitación en la que años atrás se habían entregado los dos en cuerpo y alma, cerró la puerta de la entrada y le dijo;): cómo has estado todo este tiempo Naruto;(el chico que estaba saliendo en ese momento con una tasa la dejó caer al escuchar la voz de Hinata, este se volteo lentamente hacia la puerta y la vio ahí de pie frente a él viéndolo con esos ojos que nunca podría olvidar, y ella lo miraba y notaba que había crecido un poco más que la última vez que lo había visto, el silencio se rompió cuando el corrió hacía ella y la tomo entre sus brazos;): sabia que volverías, lo sabia;( Naruto la tomo por el cuello y la comenzó a besar de una forma que solo había hecho años atrás cuando se habían besado por primera vez en el bosque, la chica también lo beso con la misma emoción de sentir sus labios después de tantos años;): a mí, también me da gusto volver a verte Naruto; Hinata vez esto;( Naruto le mostraba el brazalete;): siempre cumplí con mi promesa; lo sé y quiero que veas esto, yo también he cumplido con mi promesa;( la chica le mostro el collar que Naruto la había dado a guardar;): y como te lo había prometido tú has sido el único Naruto, el único tanto en mi corazón como en la intimidad; tú también, has sido la única desde que te fuiste Hinata;( Naruto volvió a besarla y ella también, después una cosa llevo a otra, y finalmente terminaron los dos haciendo el amor, tal como lo habían hecho la primera vez.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos se quería salir de la cama, hasta que Naruto salió, busco entre sus cajones y saco una pequeña caja roja, se arrodillo, Hinata se asombro de felicidad al pensar lo que Naruto estaba a punto de hacer;): Hinata Hiuga, quieres ser mi esposa? ;(La chica se quedo sin palabras al escuchar las palabras "QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA", Naruto al ver que Hinata no le daba una respuesta dijo;): eh, yo entenderé si es demasiado para ti;( pero la chica lo callo con enorme beso;): entonces creo que es un sí, Hinata o no?; claro que es un sí, acepto ser tu esposa Naruto Uzumaki, claro nada me haría más feliz;( Naruto le puso el anillo a su ahora prometida, y dijo;): bien ahora hay que decirle a tu padre que nos vamos a casar;( Hinata asintió con la cabeza y solo se vistió tan rápido como pudo al igual que su ahora prometido, ambos salieron de la casa de Naruto rápido en dirección de la casa de Hinata para hablar con su de su compromiso

_CAPITULO 9; UN NUEVO COMIENZO_

Después de salir de la casa de Naruto, él y Hinata fueron a la casa de esta para decirle a su padre, al llegar Naruto toco la puerta sin saber que el padre de Hinata era quien les abriría esta, con una actitud muy molesta dijo: dime donde habías estado Hinata, te estuve buscando por todos lados y dime qué haces con él ; padre estuve en casa de Sakura y después en la de kurenai, quería saber que había pasado todo este tiempo en mi ausencia y de camino me encontré con Naruto, hablamos y hemos tomado una decisión; así es señor Hiuga;( Naruto comprendió lo que Hinata quería hacer así que le siguió el juego y en vez de pedirle la mano de Hinata en matrimonio, le pediría que aceptara una relación formal entre ellos;): dime, cual es la decisión que tomaste con mi hija estoy dispuesto a escuchar, pero antes pasa para que hablemos cómodos ;( Hinata, no podía creer la actitud de su padre, así que con la mirada le hizo entender a Naruto que tuviera cautela con lo que dijera;) dime Naruto que es lo que quieres con mi hija; eh, señor voy a serle sincero yo amo a su hija por eso quiero que me de permiso para que salgamos formalmente; si padre tu sabes que lo amo des que lo conocí, por favor dame el permiso;( los chicos se quedaron viendo al señor Hiuga, esperando saber su respuesta, este los miro por un momento y les contesto;): admito que en el pasado no te hubiera dado permiso de esta relación hija pero me enterado, de lo buen ninja que se ha convertido Naruto, así que por mi parte no tengo inconveniente de esta relación;( Hinata se puso contenta al igual que Naruto, esta no dejaba de darle besos a su padre en la mejilla, Naruto solo le estrechaba la mano, pero el padre de Hinata, los hizo a un lado, miro con seriedad a Naruto y le dijo;): Naruto cuida a mi hija que es lo único que me queda en esta vida, si le rompes el corazón yo te romperé el cuello entiendes;( Naruto se asusto al escuchar la advertencia, pero comprendió que el solo protegía a su hija, después el señor Hiuga se volteo hacia su hija le dijo;): hija, no quiero que me salgas luego con cosas y sorpresitas como, que estas embarazada antes del matrimonio, porque si es así tu (dijo señalando a Naruto) me res ponderas a mí, y si en algún futuro quieren ser más que novios tendrán que pedir mi permiso para que se casen esta todo entendido; si papa; si señor Hiuga; bien ahora con su permiso tengo cosas que hacer, los dejo, y recuerda lo que te dije Naruto.;( Los chicos salieron de la casa de Hinata y pasaron casi todo el día junto, pero alrededor de la tarde, Naruto le pidió que lo disculpara porque tenía que ir a hablar con kakashi, así que;): te veo después linda, me tengo que ir necesito hablar con kakashi; no te preocupes luego te busco;( Hinata se acerco a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla;): solo esto, vamos Hinata ya somos novios formales, no te preocupes por si nos ven juntos o besándonos;( dijo el chico tomando por la cintura a Hinata para acercarla más el, luego la tomo, con una mano en el cuello y otra en su cintura, la comenzó a besar con una ternura ya común entre ellos, luego solo la despidió en dirección de su casa y se fue el, en dirección de casa de kakashi, pero Hinata se fue en dirección de la casa de Sakura, al llegar allí, pregunto por su amiga, su madre le dijo que pasara que se encontraba en su habitación, al llegar a la puerta toco;): Sakura, puedo pasar, soy Hinata; pasa, hola que haces en mi casa, ¿paso algo?;(Dijo Sakura mientras acomodaba su ropa en su armario;): no nada de eso, solo quería pedirte unos consejos; así, dime en que, quieres que te ayude;( Hinata se puso roja, a causa de la vergüenza;): este, ensáñame como debo ser con Naruto en la intimidad;( a Sakura se le cayó la blusa que estaba doblando al escuchar que Hinata quería que la aconsejara sobre su intimidad con su amigo, la miro;) eh, Hinata me tomas por sorpresa con esa pregunta, pero está bien que quieres saber; quiero que me digas como debo comportarme con Naruto, ya sabes cuando estemos; okey, no termines la frase solo quiero hacerte una pregunta; cual? ; Ustedes se protegen cuando, ya sabes, cuando lo, hacen; eh, solo lo hemos hecho dos veces, la primera vez cuando me fui, y la segunda anoche; bien qué bueno que solo lo han hecho dos veces, mira cuando lo vayan a hacer trata de protegerte, porque si no lo haces tienes el riesgo de quedar embarazada; Sakura tú te proteges cuando lo haces con Saske, verdad o no?;( la pregunta había puesto a Sakura tan colorada como cuando antes Hinata se ponía al estar con Naruto;): Sakura, discúlpame, como creí que eran novios formales, pensé que ya habían tenido intimidad; no, no te preocupes amiga de hecho Saske y yo, si hemos tenido intimidad en un par de ocasiones, y claro que me protejo, me da gusto que pienses en eso, toma esto; nos vemos luego Sakura;( la chica le dio a Hinata un libro que decía "_como cuidarme en la intimidad con mi novio"_ .Hinata se llevo el libro y se despidió de su amiga.

Pasaron unos días todo era normal entre Naruto y Hinata, las chicas no se encontraron, debido a que la cena de compromiso de Kiba era esa noche Hinata se fue a la casa de Kiba para ayudar en los preparativos, Naruto por otra parte estaba comiendo ramen acompañado de kakashi; así que, por fin tu y Hinata ya están saliendo formalmente eh, me alegro por ustedes; gracias, pero…; que tienes alguna duda, dime tal vez te pueda ayudar; si, vera ahora que salgo con Hinata temo por si a ella yo le llegue a aburrir y me diga que ya no quiere nada; quién lo diría tu Naruto Uzumaki el destello amarillo de konoha está preocupado porque su chica lo corte, no deberías sentirte así ya que por cómo me has dicho de cómo llevas tu trato con Hinata no deberías de preocuparte, además hoy iras con ella a la cena de compromiso de Kiba verdad; si y ahora que lo dice tengo que buscar mi traje ;( Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado por el solo hecho de pensar en utilizar un traje, le toco el hombro y se fue, en el trayecto se encontró con Hinata): hola lindura;(dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia); hola Naruto iba en este momento a tu departamento; así, para que ibas dime; ah, era para buscarte un traje para que llevaras hoy en la noche; pero, es necesario que use traje;( Hinata frunció el rostro en forma de desaprobación); Naruto! Ya te dije que si es necesario; está bien pero no te enojes; entonces no me hagas enojar;( los chicos ya habían llegado al departamento, entraron y rápidamente Hinata empezó a buscar entre la ropa de Naruto, sacaba la ropa de Naruto como si la fuera a regalar); no es posible que no tengas un traje de gala Naruto; es que a mí no me gustan así que nunca me preocupe en comprar uno; ni modo tendremos que comprarte un traje para que uses; está bien pero, que no sea muy extravagante; si, si pero apúrate ya esta atardeciendo y se nos va a ser tarde; si vamos pues linda.

_CAPITULO 10; EL MAL ENTENDIDO ENTRE NARUTO Y HINATA_

Naruto y Hinata pasaron un buen tiempo comprando un traje para este, después de comprar el traje; bien voy a vestirme cuando lo haga vengo para ayudarte si; bien, bien ha por cierto no se te vaya a olvidar; sí, Si, ya te dije que no.

(Hinata dejo a Naruto en la puerta de su departamento, mientras ella se iba a su casa al cabo de dos horas Hinata regreso al departamento de su novio, eran casi las 7 y media y la cena de Kiba era alas 9, Hinata todavía no estaba lista cuando había regresado, toco); Naruto, Naruto puedes abrirme;( Naruto quien estaba en su habitación salió para abrirle la puerta); pasa, pero, creí que ya estarías lista cuando vinieras; si ya lo sé pero tuve que hacer algo y por eso no me pude arreglar;( Hinata iba diciendo esto mientras entraba en el departamento, ambos entraron a la habitación, la chica miro el traje de su novio); ya te bañaste?; No, eso iba a hacer pero tú llegaste; bien qué esperas ya casi no hay tiempo; Hinata, te quieres bañar conmigo;(la chica se puso un poco roja con la pregunta que Naruto le acababa de hacer pero dijo); solo por esta vez sí, además no tardaremos por qué no nos va a dar tiempo ok; si como tu digas linda;( ambos como niños pequeños corrieron al baño se empezaron a besar y a quitarse la ropa pasaron un poco más del tiempo planeado en el baño, salieron envueltos en una toalla, pero en vez de vestirse en la habitación, comenzaron a hacer el amor, al poco rato ya que casi, casi era hora de la cena Hinata y Naruto corrían por todo el departamento vistiéndose y arreglándose, cuando Hinata termino de vestirse y arreglarse ayudo a Naruto a ponerse la corbata;); que buena eres con esto linda; mejor cállate Naruto que por tu culpa se nos hace tarde; por mi culpa; si por tu culpa, si no me hubieras convencido de que nos metiéramos a bañar ya estaríamos listos; no digas esas cosas que tu Hinata Hiuga quisiste que lo hiciéramos después de salir del baño, yo ya me iba a vestir pero tu comenzaste a hacer eso; a que te refieres con "eso"; tú sabes, que cuando me comienzas a besar TU me manipulas todo;( Hinata riendo le dijo); YO, pero si tú fuiste el que me dijo" te quieres bañar conmigo", y si hablamos de manipular sabes que cuando TU me besas yo;(pero ella noto la mirada de Naruto que expresaba una mezcla de alegría y satisfacción;); anda dime cuando te beso que sientes; yo nada; nada eh; si nada, tus besos no me causan nada Naruto Uzumaki;( decía Hinata riéndose); entonces habrá que hacer algo por que no es posible que la chica a la que amo no le gusten mis besos; si tendrás que hacer algo( Naruto tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos y la beso, ambos comenzaron a besarse con mas amor que nunca pero Hinata vio de re ojo que ya era tarde); luego terminamos con este debate ahora hay que irnos;( le dijo a su novio riéndose); bien pero mis argumentos iban ganando; ni lo sueñes Uzumaki yo te iba ganando( los chicos solo reían de cómo se demostraban su amor.

La cena transcurría tranquilamente, los chicos charlaban en un rincón de la sala, mientras que Ino, Sakura, Hinata, y Ten-Ten hablaban en la cocina, la plática de las chicas iba desde sus recuerdos hasta como estaban en ese momento.

La cena ya casi había terminado, cuando Kiba e Ino se levantaron para brindar;): bien, primero que nada les agradecemos que hayan venido hoy que es un día tan especial para nosotros;(dijo Kiba mirando a su prometida;): así es les queremos decir que estoy embarazada!; QUEEE!;( Dijeron todos atónitos por la noticia, después de la noticia todos brindaron por el futuro del hijo de Kiba e Ino, la cena que se había convertido en celebración con la notica termino algo tarde, los chicos se empezaron a ir cada quien a su casa; Sakura, Saske, Lee y Ten-Ten se fueron en la misma dirección luego se separaron cada quien por una calle, Neji se había quedado esperando a Hinata;): Hinata, te vas?,; no, adelántate, me va acompañar Naruto, en un momento te alcanzo sí; está bien, Naruto cuida de ella por favor; no me lo tienes que decir no dejaría que algo le pase, verdad linda;(dijo Naruto a Hinata después de mirar a su primo;): si Neji, no te preocupes; bien nos vemos entonces; nos vemos Neji;( Naruto y Hinata decidieron tomar el camino más largo a la casa de Hinata con el fin de hablar un poco;): cielos un hijo; si, me alegro por ellos, viste el rostro de los dos; si se notaban muy felices; ah, te imaginas que deben sentir los dos, un hijo, te imaginas si yo también estuviera embarazada;( pero Hinata notó que a Naruto le cambiaba el semblante con lo que acababa de decir;): a, ti no te gustan los niños?; no, no es eso, es solo que pensar que serás responsable de la vida de alguien a ese grado; que tu no piensas en tener una familia algún día Naruto;( dijo Hinata al ver que Naruto se mostraba extraño): si, pero no creo que esté listo todavía, además no quisiera tener hijos; pero! Naruto eso que dices es algo horrible, yo si quisiera tener hijos algún día; pues, creo que si quieres tener hijos sería mejor que buscaras a alguien más; no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo;( los chicos ya habían llegado a la casa de Hinata, pero la chica se había molestado por lo que acababa de oír;): buenas noches Naruto;( dijo Hinata molesta y se metió rápido a su casa sin siquiera despedirse de Naruto con un beso o algo por el estilo;): tienes razón al enojarte conmigo Hinata, pero tú no entiendes;( se decía Naruto, mientras caminaba por la desolada calle de konoha, no quería tener hijos porque pensaba en el sufrimiento que él había pasado de niño.

_CAPITULO 11: RECONCILIACION_

Después de lo que había pasado entre Naruto y Hinata, ambos se habían distanciado, ya habían pasado unos meses desde la cena de Kiba, Sakura había reunido dinero junto con Hinata y habían comprado un departamento, y la tarde que las chicas se estaban cambiando, salió la plática de Naruto;): y dime que es lo que paso entre ustedes;( de inmediato a Hinata le cambio el semblante, su cara mostraba dolor y tristeza); pero no te pongas así Hinata, pensé que no te molestaría si hiciera una pregunta; no descuida Sakura es natural que quieras saber, veras la noche de la cena de Kiba, platicamos sobre como seria tener hijos; Hinata no crees que fue muy exagerado pensar en hijos cuando solo son novios; pues ya no sé qué es lo que somos, pero en fin discutimos porque él decía que no quisiera tener hijos y que si yo quería que mejor buscara a otro; huy, eso sí fue grosero por parte de Naruto; verdad que si, no sé por qué se comporta de esa manera; Hinata, pensé que como su novia sabrías la razón de su comportamiento; a que te refieres Sakura; el dijo eso porque no quisiera que su hijo sufriera lo que el sufrió, cuando era niño, tu sabes el rechazo, la soledad, el dolor, la tristeza solo por ser el Jinchuriki del Kiuby;( Hinata por fin comprendió el comportamiento de Naruto;): si, ahora comprendo, pobre debió de recodar su infancia dolorosa cuando hable de eso, Sakura voy a verlo y arreglar las cosas; Hinata pero no crees es tarde ya esta anocheciendo;( dijo Sakura, pero Hinata no quiso escuchar y dejo a su amiga;): nos vemos luego Sakura; bien pero luego me dices que paso ok; si;( Hinata salió del departamento rápido y fue de inmediato al de Naruto, llego casi sin aire, pero cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la que no había visto desde hace 3 semanas, no sabía que hacer si tocaba o entraba con la llave que Naruto le había dado, lo pensó por un instante y toco; toc-toc se escucho en la puerta, pero nadie la abrió, estuvo tocando unos 15 minutos y comprendió que él no estaba;): bien lo esperare dentro;( dijo Hinata, abriendo la puerta, vio el interior del departamento de Naruto y le trajo recuerdos, recuerdos que se vieron interrumpidos por la inesperada llegada de Naruto;): Hinata? Eres tú? No te esperaba; Naruto yo, perdón por entrar aquí sin que estuvieras, yo tengo que irme perdón;( Hinata camino rápidamente hacia la puerta pero su paso fue parado, debido a que Naruto le estaba tomando el brazo, esta se volteo;): Naruto yo, no quise; no te preocupes no sabes cuánto espere para que vinieras Hinata; Naruto eso quiere decir que me perdonas; no seas tonta no tengo nada que perdonarte, más bien soy yo quien te debo una disculpa me comporte como un patán, lo único que no quería era tener un hijo, porque pensaba en el dolor que pasaría al igual que yo; pero Naruto no estaría solo porque tendría a sus padres, además no hablemos mas de eso, vamos a decirle a;( pero Hinata no termino la frase debido a que Naruto la había besado,): te dije que no podía vivir sin tus besos linda; Naruto yo, ya no tendrás que preocuparte de eso porque siempre serán para ti mis labios;( entonces Hinata se colgó del cuello de Naruto lo beso, ambos se besaron por un largo tiempo, después se fueron a la habitación, después de un rato ya eran como las 10 y media, Hinata se estaba vistiendo y Naruto todavía seguía en la cama, está le comento;): ya no estoy viviendo en mi casa; ya no? Donde vives entonces, dime; estoy viviendo en un departamento que compramos Sakura y yo, está en el centro de konoha por la academia ninja, te digo por si me buscas ya no vayas a mi casa; bien parece que te estás independizando, me alegro por ti, además así tendremos otro sitio aparte de mi casa para, ya sabes hacer lo que hacemos cada que nos reconciliamos;( Hinata se había puesto un poco roja, pero al mismo tiempo se quería reír;): si supongo que tienes razón pero; pero qué? Tienes algún inconveniente; no nada de eso, es solo que no se cómo lo tome Sakura; tienes razón será mejor que sigamos aquí; te dejo me voy;( Hinata se acerco a Naruto y lo beso aunque no quería irse, sabía que era lo correcto;): adiós; si adiós Hinata;( Hinata salió del departamento de su todavía novio, se dirigió a su departamento, pero antes paso por algo para cenar, cuando ceno, se dirigió más rápido a su casa, debido a que ya era tarde, cuando llego vio una nota en la puerta que decía:" _Hinata discúlpame, pero podrías quedarte en tu casa es que hoy es mi aniversario con Saske y no quiero que estés incomoda, tu sabes, te veo en la mañana y gracias por comprender. Sakura"_

Hinata se quedo perpleja por la nota pero entendió que ellos querían estar solos en un su día especial;): y ahora qué hago?;( se dijo la chica pero luego recordó que tenia la llave del departamento de Naruto, así que se fue para allá, al llegar entro como si nada y noto que todo estaba apagado ya;): Naruto, Naruto;( decía Hinata mientras caminaba en la casa, cuando entro en la habitación, se movió sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo, fue directo a los cajones y se cambio de ropa se puso unos shorts y una playera de Naruto para dormir más cómoda, se metió en la cama despacio para no despertarlo se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo por el torso, Naruto se percato de que alguien lo abrazaba, dedujo que era Hinata ya que solo ella y Sakura tenían una copia de su llave para poder entrar y de que Sakura no se metería a mitad de la noche a su casa y mucho menos abrazarlo porque ella estaba enamorada de Saske, era ilógico pensar algo así, por lo que solo abrazo a esa persona la miro;): hola extraña;( dijo Naruto al ver el rostro de su novia;): hola, no te molesta o si;( dijo Hinata al ver como Naruto la había saludado con tanta tranquilidad;): claro que no, es más me gusta que irrumpas en mi casa así;( Hinata se rió, Naruto la abrazo y la empezó a acariciar dulcemente en su rostro;): he y, por que tienes puesta mi ropa; para que durmiera más cómoda, que no te agrada porque si quieres me pongo la mía; no nada de eso, es más creo que te vez sexi con mi ropa ;( Naruto estaba haciendo sonrojar a Hinata, y esta lo comenzó a besar;): Naruto, crees en serio eso de mí; mira te contare un secreto cuando te pones mi ropa como ahora; aja que pasa, que sientes dime;( decía Hinata acercándose más a Naruto;): pues, cuando te pones mi ropa como ahora solo me dan ganas de quitártela;( mientras decía esto Naruto se había sentado en la cama y le estaba quitando la playera a Hinata, mientras que esta des abrochaba la camisa de dormir de Naruto;): en serio eso es lo que piensas; si, Hinata tu me vuelves loco por ti; bien entonces que es lo que piensas cuando me vez así;(dijo Hinata quitándose ella el short quedando así en ropa interior, Naruto la miraba con amor y deseo;): que te ame y te desee mas, por cierto;( dijo este): que argumento iba ganando;( Hinata recordó de inmediato el juego que estaban jugando de quien causaba más sentimientos al besar al otro;): creo;( dijo Hinata;): que el mío;( mientras se quitaba la ropa interior;): si, creo que tú vas a ganar el debate linda;( los chicos empezaron a "debatir su amor".

A la mañana siguiente, ya era un poco tarde Hinata todavía estaba dormida, pero Naruto estaba arreglando sus cosas ya que al parecer tenía una misión;): a dónde vas tan temprano;(dijo Hinata mientras se despertaba y se sentaba en la cama;) no es tan temprano son casi las 10, y me asignaron una misión; así? donde es; es como escolta para un señor feudal, lo tengo que llevar al país del río; al país del río? eh, regresaras como en una semana verdad; si, ya que para ir se hace dos días de camino y para volver otros dos, entonces te veo en una semana aproximadamente;( le dijo Naruto a Hinata y se acerco a la cama donde ella todavía estaba y se besaron;): si nos vemos en una semana, cuídate por favor; si lo hare, ah por cierto quédate todo lo que quieras; si gracias;( Naruto tomo su mochila para misiones y salió de su casa. Hinata se vistió, acomodo la casa y se fue a su departamento para ver que tanto habían hecho Sakura y Saske, cuando llego entro y vio a Sakura desayunando en la mesa se miraron por un instante y se comenzaron a reír como locas;): Hinata discúlpame por lo de anoche es que Saske vino de repente y trajo velas y cosas así; no te preocupes que te comprendo a la perfección, sé que cuando el momento se da no lo podemos evitar; y dime que por la expresión de tu rosto de felicidad y de satisfacción, ya arreglaste las cosas con Naruto verdad;( el comentario había hecho que Hinata se sonrojara concretando lo que Sakura acababa de decir;): a ha, entonces tuvieron intimidad verdad;( pero Hinata para hacer que también Sakura se sintiera así dijo;): y tú qué me dices tienes la misma expresión de felicidad y satisfacción que yo; yo, no es cierto;( dijo Sakura sonrojada, las chicas se miraron directo a los ojos y se empezaron reír por lo que decían ya que era cierto;): entonces dime, donde esta Naruto; le dieron una misión y tuvo que irse; al país del río, no?; si como lo sabes; porque Saske me dijo que lo mandaron a una pequeña villa que está cerca y me comento que Naruto iría al país del río ; Naruto no me dijo que Saske también iría cerca de él, en fin; oyes te mandaron llamar de la oficina de Tsunade, creo que deberías ir; bien entonces me voy, gracias por avisarme, quieres que traiga algo para la comida; dijo Hinata, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza; no, todavía nos quedan cosas para preparar, tranquila yo me encargo de la comida; Hinata solo sonrío diciendo; ok, te veo después.

_CAPITULO 12: LA LLEGADA DE UN NUEVO CHICO_

la mañana paso bastante normalita por así decir, hasta que El llego, era un chico de buen parecer, llego directamente a la oficina de Tsunade;: y dime Thai por qué quieres ser un ninja normal, tu sabes siempre has sido un ANBU; lo sé pero ya me canse de esa vida y quiero saber si me va a permitir ser un ninja de campo; claro, me gustaría tenerte al frente de batalla, bien pero tendrás a una compañera;( justo cuando Tsunade había dicho compañera, Hinata toco la puerta;): Tsunade-sama, puedo pasar; si, pasa;(thai se quedo mirando con una cara de asombro al ver la belleza de Hinata cuando esta entraba, Tsunade se percato de la mirada que thai tenia al ver a Hinata, Hinata como de costumbre le sonrió con timidez); bien Hinata, el es thai y será tu nuevo compañero de equipo, y thai ella es Hinata y será tu compañera; mi compañero de equipo?; si veras usualmente no pongo a dos jounin en un equipo pero thai necesita experiencia de campo pensé que tu se la podrías dar, estás de acuerdo;( Hinata como de costumbre no replico nada y solo asintió felizmente); bien pueden retirarse; si; hasta luego Tsunade-sama; si, hasta luego Hinata;(los chicos salieron una vez afuera Thai comenzó una plática por el pasillo;): y dime hace cuanto que te convertiste en jounin;(Hinata no tuvo la impresión de que thai fuera una mala persona así que le siguió la plática;): hace unos meses, es que acabo de volver de un viaje; entiendo, quieres, no se algo para beber; no tomo alcohol, pero gracias por la invitación; eh, si, pero me refería a querer beber algo como una soda; oh, claro por qué no; bien;( Hinata y Thai salieron del edificio del hokage, entraron en un local donde vendían tanto como aperitivos, botanas y bebidas, se sentaron y pidieron bebidas y platicaban de nada en especifico, Hinata comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación de complacencia al estar con Thai, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando ten-ten se sentó alado de ellos y le comento con un tono extrañada y esperanzada;): y dime Hinata ya dejaste a Naruto por él?;(la pregunta de ten-ten había hecho que el gas del refresco se le subiera a Hinata, mientras que Thai se puso serio, parecía molesto por oír que la chica que acaba de conocer estaba comprometida;): qué, pero que cosas dices, no, con todo respeto Thai(dijo Hinata volteándose hacia Thai)pero él es mi nuevo compañero; ha, es que como los vi juntos pues yo pensé; pues no piense esas cosas ten-ten;(dijo Hinata con firmeza;): Hinata tú tienes novio?;( Dijo Thai con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera "no", claro las dudas de ten-ten se aclararon y entendió que este ni siquiera sabía que Hinata tenía novio;): si;(dijo Hinata con una sonrisa); a, Thai verdad?;(Estaba diciendo ten-ten, Thai asintió para hacerle saber que había dicho su nombre bien;): que no sabes Hinata es la novia de Naruto; el destello amarillo de konoha?; el mismo; Hinata yo no sabía; disculpa por no mencionarlo antes, bueno los dejo me tengo que ir, adiós Thai y ten-ten; si adiós; nos veremos pronto verdad Hinata;( dijo Thai esperanzado;): claro no veo por qué no si somos compañeros, bueno adiós;( ten-ten se percato de la mirada y adivino rápidamente;): a ti te gusta Hinata verdad?;( Parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta, Thai la miro con recelo, pero no dijo nada;): bien si no me lo quieres decir, pero yo que tu no pierdo mi tiempo ellos han pasado por mucho y aun así siguen juntos así que dudo que lo deje para hacerte caso, pero un consejo; cual( dijo Thai levantándose de la barra);:trata de que no te delate tu mirada hacia ella; gracias por el consejo;( dijo este la miro con curiosidad;): sabes donde vive; eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú, yo no me meto en esas cosas;( acto seguido Thai salió del establecimiento.

La semana transcurrió lenta después del primer encuentro entre Hinata y Thai, no se volvieron a ver hasta, unos días cuando Thai desesperado busco la casa de Hinata, en primero fue a la casa de Kiba ya que este había sido su compañero y por lo tanto este sabría donde vive, llego a la casa de Kiba y toco;): hola tú debes ser Kiba, verdad; si para que me buscas; es que quisiera saber si me puedes decir la dirección de la casa de Hinata, es que soy su nuevo compañero y nos acaban de dar una misión y necesito decirle; a veras en un momento te digo;( Kiba entro en su casa y no tardo mucho, después salió con su esposa, Ino a la que ya se le notaba su embarazo lo miro con curiosidad;): así que, tu eres el nuevo compañero de Hinata; si, necesito saber donde vive Hinata; si, veras, la puedes buscar en casa de su novio, en la casa de Naruto es que a veces se queda ahí, está en la parte este de konoha casi en frente de ramen Ichiraku ; ohm, otro lugar donde la pueda encontrar;(dijo Thai un tanto molesto por la información recibida, Ino se le quedo viendo con curiosidad;): ah, también se que vive con Sakura en un departamento en el centro de konoha; gracias por la información Ino, me tengo que ir; descuida;( Ino y Kiba se metieron a su casa, Thai salió disparado a la casa de Sakura para buscar a Hinata, llego en cuestión de minutos, subió las escaleras al llegar al último piso vio un letrero de que decía el nombre de los inquilinos de ese piso y para su gusto estaba el nombre Hinata a lado del de Sakura, camino rápido hacia la puerta y toco algo desesperado, de la puerta se escucho como se empezaba a abrir;): si?;( Dijo Sakura sin alguna expresión mirando al extraño que estaba en la puerta de su casa;): eh (titubeo thai): si, veras esta Hinata?; quien la busca?; ah, sí disculpa soy Thai y soy su nuevo compañero; ah, sí ya te había mencionado antes, pasa disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Sakura;( Thai paso y en seguida busco con la mirada a Hinata, Sakura se percato de la mirada de desesperación con la que la espiaba;): se está bañando;( dijo Sakura para que Thai se comportara de mejor manera;): si, yo la espero; y para que la quieres, si se puede saber claro; si, es que tenemos una misión; a claro;( pero en ese momento se escucho en la puerta a dos personas platicando, uno toco, pero se escucho desde afuera;): para que tocas; para que me abran claro; ah, yo tengo llave, Sakura me dio una;( Sakura entusiasmada por escuchar la voz de Saske dijo;): espera aquí un momento Thai es que creo que ya llego Saske; Saske?; disculpa otra vez, Saske es mi novio; ah;( Sakura se levanto y le gano a Saske en abrir la puerta, apenas la abrió le tomo el cuello con una mano y la inclino- ya que Saske era obviamente más alto que Sakura- Saske le siguió y le dio un pequeño beso al notar que había un invitado;): pasa Saske, ah tu también viniste, pasa ya se va; se va? Adonde; es que tiene una misión mira con él es su nuevo compañero;( dijo Sakura señalando a Thai que esta se había puesto tenso al ver entrar a Naruto, este entro con una sonrisa;): hola, mucho gusto;( dijo Naruto levantando la mano para saludar a Thai que se limito mostrar una sonrisa fingida;): soy Naruto; y yo Saske, que tal; mucho gusto soy Thai;( en ese momento, Hinata, salió con el cabello mojado, al primero que vio fue a Naruto;): Naruto! cuando volviste;( dijo Hinata, corriendo hacia Naruto;): acabo de regresar linda;( Hinata se colgó en el cuello de Naruto y lo beso, como de costumbre se besaron con efusividad, Sakura y Saske como siempre voltearon para no sentirse tan incómodos, Thai se moría de celos al ver como Naruto besaba a Hinata.

_CAMPAMENTO 13: EL CAMPAMENTO INESPERADO._

_Parte 1_

Y de la nada una chica muy hermosa, de rasgos delicados y de una cabellera larga como la de Hinata, pero de color castaño, se quedo en el umbral de la puerta mirando a todos los que se hallaban dentro del departamento, Saske se le quedo viendo como hipnotizado, Sakura se dio cuenta de Saske, y solo le dio un golpe por debajo de la costilla, Naruto y Hinata se voltearon para mirarla con curiosidad, Thai solo la vio por un instante ya que después siguió mirando con fijeza a Hinata;): hola, disculpe alguno de ustedes tres( dijo señalando a los únicos chicos que había en ese momento) es Naruto Uzumaki?;( Hinata hizo una mueca de celos porque quería saber por qué "esa" chica buscaba a Naruto, mientras que el parecía que ya sabía que lo buscaba;): si, soy yo, tu eres la que chica que Tsunade me dijo que trabajaría conmigo verdad?; la chica que trabajaría contigo?, a que te refieres Naruto( dijo Hinata); ah, sí ya me acorde es de lo que me habías dicho verdad Naruto; si Saske, de eso precisamente; de que hablas Saske;( Sakura se había integrado a la conversación, Hinata estaba al borde de la histeria por no saber nada;) entiendo; que es lo que entiendes Thai;( dijo Hinata, sorprendida de acordarse de que thai estaba en la misma habitación;): eres del ANBU verdad; si me llamo Sari; ANBU?, porque a Naruto le dieron una compañera que ha estado en ANBU eh;( dijo Sakura, mirando a Saske;): es lo mismo conmigo y Thai; es porque Tsunade quiere que algunos del ANBU estén en campo; y dime Sari tenemos alguna misión o algo por el estilo;( dijo Naruto mirando a la hermosa chica, que se le quedo viendo con una mirada coqueta y le contesto;): si, más o menos, acompáñame por favor Naruto; si claro;( dijo Naruto viendo sus ojos, que eran de color miel a comparación de los de Hinata que eran color aclarado por el Biakugan, comenzó a caminar hacia Sari pero de repente, Sakura se percato de lo que hacia su amiga, a Naruto le tomaron la mano este se volteo y noto que Hinata era quien le tomaba la mano;): no te piensas despedir, de tu novia;( esta ultima parte la dijo con más fuerza para que Sari lo oyera, y si en efecto Sari lo hoyo, pero no hizo ni un comentario o gesto;): que, por favor, acaso pensabas que me iba ir, sin antes despedirme de ti;( Naruto la beso otra vez, y de nuevo Sakura y Saske, voltearon, pero Thai y Sari no voltearon al contrario Thai miraba a Hinata y Sari no se molestaba en ocultar su interés por Naruto;): disculpa que los interrumpa pero, tenemos que irnos; ah, si;( dijo Naruto dejando de besar a Hinata, esta se molesto de la impertinencia de la chica, pero Naruto se le acerco al oído y le susurro;):_ve a mi casa esta noche, por favor, si_;( Hinata asintió con la cabeza, un tanto intranquila por la actitud en que sari miraba a Naruto pero se hizo como que no la vio, Naruto se despidió de los que deban en la habitación con un ademan de mano;): nos vemos luego Saske y Sakura, hasta la vista Thai, y a ti;( dijo acariciando con su dedo la mejilla izquierda de Hinata;): te veo al rato, verdad?; si ya te dije que ahí voy a estar, tu tranquilo, ok; bien, vámonos Sari; si vamos, adiós a todos;( Naruto y Sari salieron deprisa del departamento, caminaron por un buen rato por la villa, hasta que Sari decidió comenzar con el interrogatorio con Naruto;): y, dime Naruto hace cuanto que eres jounin?, eh; pues veras me convertí en jounin hace casi seis años, pero por que la pregunta, dime; es que quiero saber más sobre ti ya que vamos a ser pareja; bueno no deberías decir "pareja"; porque dime; es que ese es el termino para alguien que está saliendo con una persona sabes; ah disculpa no quise que te molestaras;( Sari dijo eso con una voz que hizo sentir mal al pobre de Naruto, le tomo la mano para disculparse;): lo siento mucho, Sari, no quise hacerte sentir mal; ah, no te preocupes, pero como deberíamos llamarnos; equipo, compañeros, tal vez amigos, si quieres claro Sari;( Sari, solo tenía una sonrisa en sus labios que reflejaba su felicidad, Naruto solo le decía eso por ser cortes con ella. Por otro lado en el departamento de Sakura todavía estaban ahí Saske y Thai;): Thai espérame abajo por favor; si claro Hinata; Sakura, me tengo que ir, te veo después;( dijo Saske dándole un beso a Sakura): si luego te veo; hasta luego Hinata; si, hasta luego Saske, cuídate; si gracias; ( no se despidió de Thai ya que este había bajado para esperar a Hinata, Saske bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su casa que estaba casi en las afueras de la aldea, Sakura y Hinata se quedaron solas y fue cuando Sakura hablo sobre lo que Hinata pensaba;): y dime, te molesto Sari, verdad Hinata; que si me molesto?; bueno te pregunto por qué ella era algo lanzada con la mirada con Naruto;( Hinata vio a su amiga): claro que me molesto ella parece una arrastrada, viste como se le iban los ojos por Naruto, hay pero pobre de él si también la ve con esos ojos; no deberías de preocuparte, Naruto solo tiene ojos para ti, ya mejor vete a tu misión; si, tienes razón, por cierto si quieres puedes decirle a Saske que se venga a dormir hoy, por mi no hay problema; en serio!;(Dijo Sakura con una mirada alegre;): si, hoy, me quedo en casa de Naruto, no sé qué quiere darme que me lo pidió; ah, cuando te susurro al oído, verdad; si bueno nos vemos al rato; pero no que; pero voy a venir por algo de ropa para cambiarme allá; ah, sí disculpa; sabes que mejor ahora;( Hinata entro y salió de su cuarto con una pequeña maleta se despidió de Sakura;): entonces nos vemos mañana Sakura, ya llevo mi ropa; si nos vemos;( Hinata salió del departamento, al bajar se encontró con Thai que la esperaba;): vaya, hasta que bajaste; disculpa?; ah, perdona mi tono, es que me estaba desesperando de tanto esperar; ah, disculpa por hacerte esperar, pero me vas a tener que esperar un poco mas porque tengo que llevar esta maleta a la casa de Naruto;( Thai vio con recelo la maleta y puso cara de inconformidad;): no puedes llevarla otro día es que ya estamos retrasados, para la junta a la que nos llamaron; bien porque no te adelantas, mientras yo llevo esto, es que no puedo dejarlo para otro día;( Thai, no comprendía el interés de Hinata por llevar la maleta tal vez era porque no sabía que era ropa de Hinata para quedarse allí con Naruto;): bien no fue mi intención, vamos te acompaño a dejar esa maleta y vamos a la junta sí; ok;( por otro lado Naruto iba caminando con Sari, ellos iban a la misma junta sin saberlo Naruto O Hinata,;): entonces dime Naruto hace cuanto que sales con Hinata; pues veras salimos unos meses antes que ella se fuera de viaje y cuando regreso continuamos con nuestra relación pero ya formalmente, pero dime tú tienes novio; la verdad es que no, como estuve en ANBU no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, dime solo tienes el rango de elite verdad, en cambio Thai y yo tenemos ese rango y el de especialistas;( sari lo decía para impresionar a Naruto, con su rango de ninja, pero este la impresiono a ella con su respuesta;): la verdad es que no solo soy jounin; a no, que otro rango tienes dime; soy instructor del equipo 12, el cual está de vacaciones, ah, y también tengo el rango de Sanín Legendario; oh, no tenía idea de que tuvieras todos esos rangos, dime cuantos rangos tiene Hinata; eh, si solo algunos saben eso, y respecto a Hinata, pues ella no tiene mucho que se convirtió en jounin y le falta experiencia, sabes creo que por eso le asignaron a Thai parece en buen tipo, pero dime con todo respeto eres hermosa por qué no te consigues a un chico que te quiera; gracias, pero mejor vamos a la junta;( Sari se había sonrojado con el alago de Naruto, y este se había quedado pensativo en la junta;): junta?, que junta, creí íbamos a una misión; la junta a la que vamos es nuestra "misión"; y de que es exactamente, dime; pues yo tampoco estoy muy bien enterada pero a eso vamos no; si, creo que tienes razón;( Naruto y Sari llegaron por fin al cuartel donde se llevaría a cabo la junta, en la junta se hallaban casi todos los jounin incluso estaban Thai y Hinata, no hubo mucha relevancia en la junta al terminar, Sari quiso invitar a Naruto a cenar;): vamos sí; disculpa pero ya tengo planes para la noche; con quien si se puede saber; con Hinata, pero si quieres podemos comer mañana ya ves que vamos a una misión mañana al medio día, así después de comer nos podemos ir, que dices;( Sari, le sonrío ya que era eso lo quería escuchar;): bien, pero no se te vaya a olvidar, eh?; si, no se me va a olvidar, nos vemos mañana; si, luego te veo;( Naruto solo le dio un apretón de manos y la dejo ahí en la estancia de la del cuartel de junta, Naruto fue hacia Hinata, que estaba con Thai, este se molesto cuando Naruto llego directo a abrazar a Hinata, esta solo le sonrío y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla;): perdona Thai, pero me llevare a mi novia, luego hablas con ella; Naruto no seas descortés, discúlpame Thai nos vemos mañana; si, claro adiós Hinata;( Thai se retiro muy deprisa molesto por como Naruto había interrumpido la conversación de él con Hinata. Mientras Naruto y Hinata caminaban en dirección a la casa de Naruto;): Naruto, que platicabas con "esa"; con quien, con Sari; si con Sari; a pues es que quería que comiéramos ahora, pero le dije que tenía que hacer algo con la chica más hermosa de konoha;( Hinata se había sonrojado un poco, pero la inseguridad la invadía al pensar que Naruto estaría más con Sari que con ella, por lo que no desperdiciaría ni un solo instante de tiempo al estar con él, al llegar Hinata no perdió ni un solo instante, apenas entraron en el departamento ella lo comenzó a besar, el también pero algo extrañado por ese comportamiento, así que se separo por un instante;): dime, te encuentras bien linda; porque, te molesto que yo te besara; no, me gustan tus besos, pero tú no me besas así de apasionada; que no puedo hacerlo; por contrario es lo que esperaba de ti linda;( Naruto la comenzó a besar igual de apasionadamente que ella, le comenzó a quitar la blusa abotonada que ella traía, y ella le quito la playera y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón de Naruto, estele quito la falda con ternura y ella el pantalón lo hicieron en la sala y después en la habitación de él. Estuvieron "ocupados" casi toda la noche, al día siguiente a Naruto se le había hecho tarde para ir a la misión, Naruto se metió a bañar y Hinata solo estaba con su bata de dormir, la cual había traído de su casa, preparaba algo para que Naruto comiera antes de irse, platicaban los dos;): deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, no crees linda; hacer que, el tener más sexo a la semana, pero si lo hacemo veces por semana; no linda, bueno eso no estaría mal, pero me refería a que te vinieras a dormir aquí más seguido solo te quedas una veces por semana, y dime cuando podre quedarme a dormir en tu casa; pues no sé, es que como Sakura; a Sakura no creo le importe, ya te ha pedido algunas veces que tú te vengas conmigo por estar con Saske; pues creo que tienes razón hablare con ella después; bien;( se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta,); linda puedes ver quien es; si, si, ya voy;( dijo Hinata al escuchar la insistencia al abrir la puerta vio a Sari, traía puesta una falda algo ajustada, para el gusto de Hinata, tenía una blusa y encima tenía el chaleco de los jounin;): si, que quieres; esta Naruto?;(Dijo Sari buscando a Naruto con la mirada;): si, si está pero se está bañando; y dime linda quien es,… Sari?;( En ese momento, Naruto salía del baño con una toalla en la cintura, y vio a Sari en la puerta, a Sari se le iban los ojos al contemplar a Naruto así, Hinata se estaba molestando, dijo;): pasa Sari; si en un momento salgo; si gracias, y dime Hinata tienes alguna misión hoy, digo no te molesta que te hable de tu verdad;( Sari quería entablar conversación solo porque si;): si, de hecho tengo una misión en la tarde; por la tarde?; si, es que; no sabía que tenias una misión hoy linda; no te pude decir discúlpame;( Naruto acababa de salir, ya con su mochila de misiones, se acerco a la cocina se sirvió jugo;): no vas a desayunar; no ya no me queda tiempo, comeremos algo de camino, verdad; si, luego comemos; bien, cuando regresas; no se la verdad, es que no me dijo Tsunade; entiendo, eh, Sari nos disculpas un momento;( Hinata lo dijo, acercándose a Naruto de forma cariñosa, Naruto capto que quería darle un beso, pero que no quería que Sari los viera, esta igual comprendió;): eh, si comprendo, los dejare a solas;( Sari lo había dicho de forma cortante, pero los dejo asolas, y salió del departamento, Hinata abrazo a Naruto, y este la tomo por el cuello y la beso pero Hinata no quiso soltarlo, así que Naruto la abrazo y le acaricio la cadera, después se soltaron, ella lo miro;): te amo, Naruto lo sabes verdad; Hinata, porque me dices eso, pero si yo te amo, más que a mi propia vida, me tengo que ir; si cuídate; si, no te preocupes; Naruto cuando vuelvas tendré algo especial para ti, sí; bien esperare con ansias entonces te veo en unos días; si, hasta luego;( Naruto le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió de su casa, ahí afuera Sari estaba esperándolo;): nos vamos?; si y disculpa por la tardanza;( ambos se fueron al lugar donde era la misión.

Por otro lado Hinata se quedo un tanto pensativa, desayuno se vistió limpio la casa de Naruto, y cerró con llave, salió en dirección de su casa, al llegar, toco la puerta de la entrada, pero como Sakura no le abrió pensó que ella ya había salido, así que entro pero al entrar escucho un gemido que provenía de la habitación de Sakura , y sin querer tiro un florero , esto hizo un fuerte ruido Hinata, ya estaba llegando a la puerta de salida cuando salió Sakura de su cuarto con una bata de baño y algo agitada;): Hinata!, creí que estarías con Naruto hasta tarde;( dijo Sakura tratándose de ver un poco más presentable ya que Hinata acababa de interrumpirla con ese ruido que oyó, Hinata no sabía cómo disculparse;): Sakura, yo, discúlpame, no sabía que tu estabas todavía estaba aquí, lo siento; no;( Sakura no termino lo que iba a decir por que vio a Hinata y se comenzó a reír, Hinata no entendía por qué Sakura se reía;): porque te ríes, dime; porque ahora entiendo porque tu Naruto lo hacen su casa; ah, no te entiendo; me refiero a que ahora entiendo porque Naruto y tu tiene sexo en la casa de el;( Hinata se estaba poniendo roja, y Sakura lo noto y se apresuro a decir;): pero no lo digo por ofenderte o hacerte sentir mal; no, entonces porque me lo dices; lo digo porque imagino que cuando la hacen en su casa no les pasa esto; ah, oyes, disculpa mi intromisión mejor regreso después; no te preocupes pero créeme, desde ahora tendremos que hacerlo en su casa para evitar esta clase de penurias por la que estamos pasando las dos;( Hinata se estaba riendo y Sakura igual, pero Hinata, le dijo;): espera un momento, en casa de quien lo van a hacer; en la de Saske, claro o quieres que vayamos a la casa de Naruto; no, solo preguntaba; qué tal si ponemos una regla; dime, cual; ninguna de las dos tendrá sexo en nuestra casa, solo lo haremos en la casa de nuestros respectivos novios, que te parece; por mi está bien, te dejo regreso al rato; si, gracias;( Hinata salió de su departamento, y fue por la aldea "vagando", haciendo tiempo ya que tenía una misión con Thai, en unas horas, caminando se encontró con Thai;): Hinata vamos, a la oficina de Tsunade para que nos digan de que es la misión que nos quieren asignar, sí; si, está bien, vamos;(Hinata y Thai fueron con Tsunade, allí pasaron rápido con ella y les dijo;): bien chicos, en si no es una misión, es un seminario de equipo; seminario?; de equipo?; de trata eso Tsunade-sama; buena pregunta Hinata, veras, en los últimos meses he asignado parejas de equipo, combinando a algunos miembros del ANBU con mis mejores jounin, en tu caso Hinata te junte con Thai porque quiero que tu aprendas algunas cosas de Thai y que tu aprendas otras mas de ella; entiendo, pero a parte de nosotros hay mas equipos que vayan a ir?; eh, si de hecho ya mande, a un equipo, hace unas horas, ustedes y el otro equipo que ira partirán mañana, a las 7, estarán ahí una semana ok; si, entonces en ese seminario estaremos 3 equipos, o sea 6 personas, no; si, así es;(Thai esta algo contento porque estaría con Hinata toda una semana, pero la respuesta de Tsunade hizo que esa sonrisa se le esfumara;): y quiénes son los integrantes de los otros dos equipos, si se puede saber claro; si en un momento te digo; Hinata para que quieres saber dime; pues quiero saber con quienes vamos a pasar una semana, a ti no te gustaría saber; pues, la verdad no me interesa ya que no estaremos mucho tiempo con ellos o si, Tsunade;( dijo, thai mirando a Tsunade;): de hecho Thai si van a pasar la semana interactuando con los otros 2 equipos; ves uno nunca sabe Thai, pero dígame, Tsunade-sama, quienes son las otras dos parejas de equipo; de hecho espero que no relaciones lo personal con el trabajo, Hinata; eh, porque lo dice; porque una de las parejas está integrada por Naruto y Sari; si!,; ves por eso no quiero que relaciones lo personal con el trabajo ok;( dijo Tsunade al ver como a Hinata se le había iluminado la cara al escuchar el nombre de Naruto, thai se había puesto serio por lo que escucho, pensó que ya no tendría tanta oportunidad de conquistarla;): si, se lo prometo; pues bien, se pueden retirar; si; si;(salieron los chicos de la oficina, se separaron Hinata fue velozmente a su departamento para darle la noticia Sakura pero al llegar en vez de entrar, toco, ya que no quería ver otra escena como la de medio día;): Sakura, puedes abrirme;( Sakura abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa le dijo;): porque tocas, no traes tu llave; si pero quería evitar alguna escena incomoda, como la de hace rato; si tienes razón, pero Saske ya se fue hace un rato; bien, tengo que contarte, algo; si, entonces dime;(Hinata paso y le conto lo del seminario y todo pero las chicas se emocionaron al enterarse de que ambas irían al mismo seminario;): entonces Naruto y sari ya están allá; si, y me muero de celos por saber donde dormirán; tranquila él no se va a acostar con ella, el te ama, nunca te engañaría, desconfías acaso de él; no, yo confío totalmente en el, de quien desconfío plenamente es de ella, si vieras con que ropa se fue, huy; pero dime de qué te preocupas mañana estarás ahí, y podrás estar con él; si pero Tsunade me dijo que no mezcláramos lo personal con lo del trabajo, mientras estemos ahí, el será mi superior por su rango de Sanín legendario, y tu tampoco podrás estar con Saske, por la misma razón; entonces este seminario será aburridísimo, a menos que el encargado no se dé cuenta, verdad; si supongo que tienes razón, pero tratare de evitar relacionarme con Naruto; ósea que no lo vas a hablar durante el seminario; que, claro que si lo voy a hablar pero, me refiero a que intentare evitar tener relaciones con él; relaciones?;( Sakura no entendía eso hasta que Hinata le hizo señas con la mirada y esta entendió a que se refería de que trataría de evitar tener sexo en el seminario porque eso sería justo lo que Tsunade le había dicho de mezclar lo personal con el trabajo, pero Sakura solo le comento;): ah, ya entiendo, pero en cambio si a Saske y a mí se nos da la oportunidad, tal vez lo hagamos; pues suerte; y dime como le harás para controlar a Naruto, tu tal vez te controles, pero y Naruto;( Hinata, se quedo pensativa ya que no había pensado en como Naruto iba tomar eso, ya que a el le gustaba ser muy romántico en el aspecto de estar acariciándola a cada rato, las chicas prepararon su equipaje y durmieron temprano debido a que partirían tempranamente al seminario.

_CAPITULO 14: EL CAMPAMENTO INESPERADO _

_Parte 2_

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano Saske llego por las chicas, después de un desayuno rápido, salieron al portón de la entrada principal de konoha ahí lo estaba esperando Thai, salieron cerca de la de la mañana, se llevaron casi medio día de camino para poder llegar, al seminario al llegar a donde Tsunade les había dicho encontraron a un señor de edad un tanto avanzada quizá de unos 60 o 65 años;): buenos días jóvenes mi nombre Toni yo-sima, pero solo díganme señor yo-sima; si buenos días;( dijo Sakura;): síganme a la mansión donde se llevara a cabo el seminario;( los chicos siguieron al señor yo-sima a una casa enorme de 3 pisos, se encontraba algo retirada de la villa a la que habían llegado, la casa era de color verde azulado, en frente en el segundo piso se podía ver un balcón de una recamara, también en el tercer piso se veía una ventana muy amplia, también a lado de la casa había un bosque no era muy grande como los de konoha pero si era algo extenso el lugar era en si tranquilo perfecto para una vacaciones si no fuera por el seminario, al entrar en la casa el color de fondo era azulado, el señor yo-sima les dijo;): antes de llevarlos a sus habitaciones, necesito que firmen este informe de llegada;(los 4 firmaron y todos notaron que la hoja estaba ya firmada por Naruto y Sari y a un lado de sus nombres estaba escrito su rango ninja;): bien acompáñenme por favor;( subieron por las escaleras estas tenían barandal que dejaba ver la estancia y parte del pasillo de la casa, al subir estaba una puerta y alado estaba un letrero mediano que decía: _Naruto Uzumaki: jounin, instructor y Sanín legendario._

_Sari tarina: jounin, miembro especial ANBU_; Hinata vio ese letrero detenidamente el señor yo-sima se detuvo y le dijo;): veo señorita Hiuga que noto nuestros letreros de presentación; letreros de presentación?;(dijo Sakura mirando también el letrero, Saske no observaba nada en especial, y Thai como siempre veía a Hinata, que está a punto de hablar;):por que en el letrero esta el nombre de Sari y el de Naruto; que no es obvio; el que;( dijo Sakura ganándole a Hinata al formular la pregunta, pero fue Saske quien la respondió;):no se han fijado que solo hay 3 habitaciones grandes, y se esta puerta tiene un letrero con los nombres de Naruto y su compañera, quiere decir que;( pero Hinata entendió lo que Saske le trataba de dar a entender;):ellos están durmiendo juntos¡; juntos no, en la misma habitación si, verán, cada habitación tiene un baño y dos camas suficientemente grandes para que cada uno duerma cómodamente;(dijo el señor yo-sima;): eso quiere decir que nosotros dormiremos en la misma habitación con nuestros compañeros de equipo?;(dijo Thai esperanzado por la idea de dormir una semana con Hinata, el señor yo-sima solo asentó con la cabeza, y dijo;): pero continuemos caminando, por favor, esta;( dijo señalando la habitación que estaba en el fondo de el pasillo;): será su habitación, señorita Haruno y joven Uchiha, ustedes se quedaran en la habitación que está subiendo estas escaleras señorita Hiuga y joven mester;( dijo el señor yo-sima señalando las escaleras que habían a un costado de la habitación de Saske y Sakura;): bien los dejo, yo les avisare cuando este la comida, la primera sesión del seminario será por la noche, así que pueden descansar el resto de la tarde; señor yo-sima, puedo hablar un momento con usted;( Hinata, llevo al señor yo-sima a un lado, le pregunto de forma discreta, Sakura capto rápido;): Saske, vamos a desempacar;( ellos entraron y thai subió en silencio, Hinata se quedo a solas con el señor yo-sima;): necesito preguntarle algo señor yo-sima; si, dígame señorita Hiuga; me podría decir donde esta Naruto; el joven Uzumaki salió desde muy temprano después del desayuno y no dijo a qué hora volvía imagino que por la tarde, pero tal vez la señorita tarina sepa algo; tarina?, ah, Sari, si me puede decir donde está por favor; si la señorita tarina está en el salón de entrenamiento, al fondo del pasillo llegara a la cocina a mano derecha encontrara una puerta antigua ese es el cuarto de entrenamiento; gracias; si, de nada le recuerdo que yo les avisare cuando este la comida; si, lo sé señor yo-sima;( Hinata camino por el pasillo y llego hasta la cocina ahí encontró a unas señoras preparando lo que según ella seria la comida y tal como el señor yo-sima había dicho Hinata encontró la puerta entro y vio a Sari entrenando con un sable lo movía de un lado a otro, esta no se percato de la presencia de Hinata, esta se molesto al instante ya que Sari tenia puesto el chaleco que Naruto usaba cuando entrenaba, esta solo dijo;): porque tienes puesto el chaleco de Naruto; Hinata?, que haces aquí;(dijo Sari que estaba asombrada por la presencia de Hinata como si no esperaba que ella estuviera ahí;): contéstame, porque tienes; porque él me lo presto, está claro Hinata; no, no está claro porque te la dio; porque yo olvide la mía, te… molesta que la tenga; si, de hecho, no me gusta que otras personas se pongan la ropa de Naruto y menos que sean chicas; pues lástima, porque él fue quien me la presto, no tu, entiendes; por ahora, sari quiero que me digas donde esta; vaya Hinata eres tan predecible, llegas aquí y lo primero que haces es buscar a tu novio como si te estuviera engañando, dime a que le temes tanto, no será que tienes miedo a perderlo?; te equivocas, yo confío plenamente en el, de quien desconfío es de las demás personas que intentan separarnos;( en el ambiente se sentía una tensión muy pesada, las chicas se miraban con mucha cautela;): y dime sabes dónde; no, después del desayuno salió y dijo que volvería por la tarde o tal vez de noche, y si me disculpas Hinata, tengo que seguir mi entrenamiento; si, claro, te dejo, con permiso Sari; propio;( Hinata, salió de ese salón estaba frustrada y molesta con Sari, lo único que quería era buscar un lugar donde aclara su mente, salió de la casa, y se interno en el pequeño bosque, llego a un lugar donde lindaba el bosque con un río claro a ella le pareció bien bañarse ahí, mientras Sakura y Saske hablaban en su habitación;): y dime, que crees que quería preguntarle Hinata al señor yo-sima; tú qué crees Sakura; entiendo, imagino que quería saber donde esta Naruto; pero no lo va a encontrar aunque busque en toda la casa y sus alrededores;( dijo Saske quitándose la camisa y sentándose en una de las camas, Sakura que estaba cerca de uno de los buro que había en la habitación se volteo y lo vio con la misma mirada que Hinata tenía cuando quería tener sexo con Naruto;): tu sabes algo, verdad Saske;( dijo Sakura acercándose a Saske, mientras se empezaba a desabotonar su blusa, Saske solo se rió y le dijo;): si quieres que te diga tendrás que persuadirme; tengo métodos; así, pues tendrás que sacarme la verdad; bien entonces;( dijo Sakura acercándose a Saske mientras dejaba caer la blusa en la alfombra y bajándose la falda de forma coqueta se sentó en la cama de Saske muy cerca de el, este la comenzó a besar, Sakura le empezó a quitar el pantalón a Saske, este la tomo por el cuello y la comenzó a besar de forma efusiva mientras la besaba de esa forma ella se quito la ropa interior y terminaron haciéndolo después de un rato, estaban los dos en la cama donde se había sentado Saske, medio tapados con la sabana, Sakura se sentó en la cama pero se tapaba con la sabana, y Saske seguía acostado ;): Saske, por favor dime, donde esta; él me comento que si se le daba la oportunidad, se iría a entrenar al monte de los sapos, dijo que necesitaba aprender una nueva técnica; ah, ves que ni con tu sharingan te puedes resistir; pues es que tus ojos son mas místicos que los míos; gracias por eso;( dijo Sakura besándolo, este la beso pero no por mucho, ya que se levanto;) a donde vas; a bañarme, quieres venir conmigo?; uhm bien;( Saske cargo a Sakura y la llevo al baño, se comenzaron a besar y después paso lo que pasa siempre entre ellos, en ese momento eran casi las 4 y media, en la habitación de arriba Thai estaba durmiendo, y Sari se estaba bañando al igual que Saske y Sakura, pero en su propia habitación claro, mientras fuera de la casa, Hinata regresaba del estanque venia con la ropa húmeda ya que como no tenia con que secarse, ella llego rápido a la estancia de la casa, iba por las escaleras pero el señor yo-sima la hablo;): señorita Hiuga, señorita; si dígame señor yo-sima; porque viene mojada; ah por esto, es que me di un chapuzón en el estanque que está cerca del bosque; oh, bien puede avisarles a sus compañeros por favor que la comida ya esta lista, y que pueden bajar a comer cuando gusten; si yo les digo; gracias;( Hinata, siguió por las escaleras y toco la puerta de la habitación de Sari, esta le abrió envuelta en una toalla ;): que quieres Hinata; la comida esta lista baja cuando quieras; bien;( y después de decir eso Sari le cerró la puerta casi en la cara a Hinata, esta no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando hasta la puerta de Sakura y Saske, toco, y Saske le abrió, estaba húmedo como ella pero él olía a brisas de Océano, por lo que Hinata intuyo que se acababa de bañar;): Saske, hola; hola, Hinata quieres hablar con Sakura;(dijo el chico volteándose para llamar a Sakura, pero Hinata le dijo rápido;): no, solo era para decirles que dice el señor yo-sima que la comida ya esta y que pueden bajar a comer cuando gusten; oh, gracias por avisarnos Hinata; si, de nada;( Hinata lo dejo en la puerta y ella subió por las escaleras que estaban a un costado de la habitación de Sakura, al subir entro lento por precaución por no encontrar a Thai con la guardia baja, pero lo encontró dormido en una cama así que ella se fue a la cama que estaba junto a la ventana, se puso a desempacar, paso quizá unos 20 minutos desempacando, hasta que Thai despertó;): Hinata?, a qué hora regresaste; como hace media hora; y adonde habías ido, si me puedes decir claro; fui a caminar, la comida ya esta, cuando quieras bajar a comer; si, iré en un momento, me acompañas;( dijo Thai un poco apenado, pero Hinata no entendía, así que solo le contesto;):no, gracias, me voy a bañar, luego comeré baja tu primero; si, claro, te dejo;( todos menos Hinata comieron esta comió a lo último, cuando termino, fue a la sala con los demás por que el señor yo-sima los había llamado, el señor yo-sima les dijo;): la primera sesión del seminario empezaría en 3 horas ósea como alas 9 y después se serviría la cena; mientras podemos caminar por ahí?;(dijo Sakura tomando la mano de Saske;): si pero tienen que estar aquí a esa hora; oiga, pero mi compañero aun no regresa de donde quiera que este; de hecho señorita Tarina, el joven Uzumaki me acaba de enviar un mensaje por medio de un sapo; un mensaje y que le dijo;(hablo Hinata;): eh, que ya venía en camino, bueno los dejo;( el señor yo-sima los dejo en la sala, enseguida Sari subió a su habitación y Sakura y Saske salieron a caminar por el bosque, Thai quiso invitar a Hinata a caminar pero esta lo rechazo, así que ella se quedo esperando a Naruto en la puerta, después de unos 20 minutos, justo en frente de la entrada alguien se apareció al principio Hinata no identifico de quien se trataba, pero luego que vio su cabello dorado y su traje de combate, fue que lo identifico, y dijo su nombre con una sonrisa en su boca;):Naruto!; Hinata?;(Este la vio como extrañado y asombrado de que su novia estuviera ahí, Naruto traía su ropa desgatada y el se veía exhausto, como si todo el día hubiera estado trabajando, pero, Hinata solo se le colgó al cuello y le dijo;): dónde estabas eh; mejor dime qué haces aquí; ah, pues a Thai y a mí nos mandaron al mismo seminario, también vinieron Sakura y Saske; si?; pero ya deja eso de un lado, por fa dime; ah, estuve entrenando el modo Sanín en el monte de los sapos; ah, pero por qué no me das un beso; uhm puede ser que te lo de;( dijo Naruto tomando a Hinata por su cintura, la comenzó a besar, Hinata también lo abrazo, tenía una mano en su cuello y otro en su espalda, ella le susurro al oído;) _Naruto, quiero hacerlo_; pero; que no quieres hacerlo con tu novia?; no, no es eso; entonces que es dime; es, que no hay donde hacerlo; uhm;( pero Hinata recordó el estanque que estaba por el bosque;): ah, yo conozco un lugar donde podemos hacerlo en privacidad; pues vamos, no; si, vamos;( al llegar encontraron el estanque vacío estaba atardeciendo así que el agua tenía un color rojizo era estupendo, desvistieron y se metieron en el estanque estuvieron un rato no tardaron, en el agua, este le dijo;): Hinata, no crees que deberíamos llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel; a otro nivel; si; a que te refieres que ya no te gusta esto;( dijo Hinata sentándose en una orilla del estanque, Naruto la vio totalmente desnuda, ella tenía una expresión de satisfacción, el solo puso una mano sobre su pierna y otra sobre su cadera la levanto y la metió al agua de nuevo, la tomo por el cuello y la beso, le dijo;): Hinata, tu nunca me vas a dejar de gustar; gracias, eso era lo que quería oír;( los chicos salieron casi una hora después, iban caminando a la casa, Naruto se veía muy agotado, y Hinata no tanto, cuando Hinata le pregunto;): porque estas tan exhausto Naruto, dime; ha pues tu estarías así de cansada si durante todo el día estuvieras entrenando el modo Sanín, que después cuando regresas a casa para descansar, te encuentras con una chica loca, que te dice que lo único que quiere es hacerlo y a mí como casi no me gusta hacerlo con esa chica loca cedí; oyes;(dijo Hinata golpeando una costilla de Naruto, este se rio;): yo no te obligue; tal vez pero, con una propuesta así no podía dejarla escapar;( dijo Naruto tomándole una mano y besando su cabeza;): como te vas vestir, para la noche; no se linda, supongo que me pondré algo sencillo, y tu?; yo?, pues usare un vestido no muy escotado, ni muy corto; bien así te lo podre quitar más fácil cuando lo hagamos más tarde; eso me gustaría, pero; pero?, oh, tu nunca me pones pero cuando lo hacemos incluso me pides que sigamos o me lo vas a negar Hiuga;( Hinata se había puesto roja, pero enseguida le contesto;): yo no te pido que sigamos, solo te pregunto que si tienes ganas para seguir y como nunca te cansas por eso, si vieras que cansada acabo cuando me quedo en tu casa, en vez de descansar acabo mas estropeada;(Naruto solo se reía, y ella solo se ponía entre seria y con ganas de reír;): pero ya en serio, no podremos hacerlo al rato por eso quise que lo hiciéramos ahora; y por qué no, dime tienes planes con Sakura?;(Dijo Naruto, y esta no dijo nada al instante;): algo por el estilo, lo que pasa es que nos pusieron en habitaciones separadas, por eso; uhm, luego pensare en eso; oyes hablando de eso, dime que no hiciste nada con Sari;( Naruto, se confundió con la pregunta;): a que te refieres, con esa, pregunta; solo dime, que tu y ella no;( Naruto comprendió lo que quería decir Hinata, así que, la abrazo y la beso con efusividad;): esa es mí repuesta, ya te dije, que te amo, y que solo contigo lo he hecho, nunca he estado con ninguna chica, es mas nunca he besado a otra chica;( Hinata solo se recargo en Naruto y siguió caminando con el hasta llegar a la casa, al llegar subieron y se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, este solo le dijo): me voy a bañar, y luego bajo; si te veo entonces en unos momentos;( dicho esto Hinata solo beso con cariño a Naruto, este le correspondió el beso instantes después se metió a su dormitorio.

Al entrar escuchó a Sari que se cepillaba en el baño); Sari?, Que haces eh (la chica salió del baño y con una sonrisa le dijo); ah, hola Naruto, me alegro que hayas vuelto, me estaba cepillando los dientes ya que la cena es en unos momentos, te vas a bañar, no?; eh, si tienes razón, me voy a bañar ahora;( Naruto se dirigió a su cama y saco una toalla del closet que estaba cerca y dijo a Sari); no te incomoda, si me quito la ropa aquí verdad, Sari;( ella solo se rio y dijo); claro, que no, desvístete y báñate; eh, si gracias;( Naruto se comenzó a quitar la camisa, Sari solo lo veía sonrojada, Naruto se quedo con el pantalón y se dirigió a la puerta del baño y desde ahí le dijo a Sari); bien, es hora de ducharme con permiso; ah, si, propio;( Sari se quedo sentada en el tocador arreglándose después de un rato Naruto salió con la toalla y busco su ropa, Sari se hizo como que no lo vio, este tomo su ropa y se metió de nuevo al baño después de un rato salió llevaba una camisa naranja y un pantalón negro, no llevaba puesto el protector de la hoja ya que solo iba a cenar al salir del baño ya se había cepillado y solo fue directo al espejo para peinarse un poco, Sari le dijo desde su cama( estaba buscando su perfume en la maleta, esta tenia puesto un vestido corto de color azul sin mangas y un tanto escotado, se había hecho un peinado sencillo); te ves bien Naruto bajamos ya?;(Este sonrió, camino a su propia cama y le dijo poniéndose los zapatos sentado en la cama); si en un momento;( Sari y Naruto bajaron al hacerlo ya estaban esperándolo los demás, Sakura tenia puesto un vestido de color rojo y Hinata uno de color violeta, Saske iba elegante al igual que Thai la cena paso normal y la actividad en grupo, durante esa semana a Naruto y Hinata casi no les dio tiempo de estar juntos debido a las actividades del seminario, aunque algo curioso paso, Sakura estuvo un poco enferma o era lo que los demás pensaban ya que creían que algo en la comida le había provocado un malestar estomacal ya que casi todo lo que comía le causaba nauseas Saske se comporto como un gran novio ya que no la dejaba sola, siempre la cuidaba, por otro lado Thai estuvo un poco mas contento de lo normal ya que paso la semana con Hinata en las actividades, a esta no le gusto mucho ver como Naruto pasaba mas tiempo con Sari que con ella pero lidio con sus celos, en fin la semana concluyo y todos pasaron el seminario con unas buenas observaciones.

_Capitulo 15: REGRESO A KONOHA _

Al llegar konoha lo primero que Sakura pidió fue una semana de vacaciones ya que aun no se curaba, a Sari la convocaron en una junta de los ANBU y por ello solo llego a desempacar a konoha al igual que Thai, lo que significaba que después de casi una semana Naruto y Hinata podrían pasar un rato juntos….

Por fin estoy en casa;(dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta de su departamento, arrojo la maleta sobre un mueble atrás de él estaba Hinata ella no dijo nada solo dejo su maleta al lado de la puerta y comento;): si que alivio, ya tenia ganas de estar en casa;(Naruto la vio y le dijo de forma irónica, pero con una sonrisa;): tu casa?;( Hinata se le quedo viendo con cara de no entender, Naruto siguió hablando;)que yo sepa esta es mi casa, no tuya;( Hinata comprendió lo que quería decir y sonriendo le dijo;): si, mi casa, está también es mi casa amor he pasado mucho aquí desde horribles discusiones; ni me las recuerdes linda;( dijo Naruto acercándose a Hinata, esta retrocedía un poco pero seguía hablando;): ah pero es cierto, las peleas que tuvimos, pero también he pasado momentos muy felices; y satisfactorios debo decir linda;( eso hizo que Hinata se sonrojara, pero con una sonrisa picara le dijo): ah, si, de que momentos hablas Naruto eh; vamos ;(dijo Naruto acorralando a Hinata entre la puerta y el, ella levanto una ceja y le puso la mano en el pecho diciéndole): no, en serio no recuerdo refréscame la memoria; bien entonces tendremos que recrear un momento de satisfacción ahora mismo linda;( Naruto acerco sus labios a los de Hinata y la comenzó a besar de forma efusiva ella con sus manos tomo la cabeza de Naruto para besarlo mejor y acariciarle el cabello….mientras por otro lado de konoha en el departamento de Sakura y Hinata, estaba la primera con Saske hablando, ella estaba recostada en el sofá y Saske estaba reclinado sobre el descansa brazo del mismo): amor, te sientes mejor;( pregunto Saske un poco preocupado ya que Sakura aun no mejoraba de su malestar, ella solo le contesto): no, pero gracias será mejor que te vayas Saske quiero dormir un rato si no te molesta; no para nada al contrario, lo que mas deseo es que te recuperes te dejo te veo después, descansa; si gracias, por entender( Saske se acerco a Sakura y la beso momentáneamente.

Los días transcurrieron rápido y en konoha el frio del invierno se hacia presente cada vez mas y Sakura no mejoraba seguía con nauseas regulares y constantes siestas, Naruto y Hinata estaban mejor que nunca, los celos y las inseguridades de Hinata disminuyeron a tal grado que ya casi no le afectaba que Sari estuviera con Naruto 4 de los 7 días en la semana, ya que ella se decía que lo tendría todas las noches si así lo deseaba y los días pasaron hasta convertirse en semanas a casi 7 semanas del seminario para ser exactos, cerca de víspera de navidad ocurrió algo inesperado en la casa de las chicas…. Sakura estaba en su alcoba recostada con Hinata a su lado platicando, cuando Hinata le pregunto): amiga, dime todavía no sabes lo que tienes, por que no vas con Tsunade-sama para ver si ella te dice lo que te pasa;( Sakura la miro y le dijo con cara de angustia): ella ya sabe lo que tengo; así? Y que es;( dijo Hinata acercándose mas a donde estaba recostada Sakura para oír mejor, esta le dijo algo que ella nunca hubiera pensado): Hinata, yo, ya se lo que me pasa; bien y que es; es que yo, yo estoy, estoy; estas que amiga, no seas dramática, solo dilo;( dijo Hinata un tanto exasperada por la tardanza de Sakura en su repuesta, Sakura suspiro hondo y dijo): Hinata, yo estoy EMBARAZADA!; QUE!;( Dijo Hinata sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar, no podía creer que su amiga estuviera embarazada, al ver que Sakura estaba un poco angustiada Hinata le tomo las manos y felizmente el dijo): estas embarazada!, Es fantástico me alegro mucho por ti podre ser la madrina verdad; eh si claro Hinata, tu y Naruto serán los padrinos de mi bebe; por supuesto;(contesto Sakura aliviada por el apoyo que Hinata le daba en ese momento, Hinata le hizo otra pregunta): y dime desde hace cuanto que sabes que estas embarazada; pues ya hice mis cuentas y parece que unos días antes de ir al seminario; oyes entonces tu no te protegías con Saske; de hecho siempre me cuide, pero como en dos ocasiones se me paso el cuidarme y creo que de ahí fue donde quede embarazada; y Saske lo sabe o todavía no se lo dices; no, y no se como se lo diré lo amo, pero tengo miedo de como reaccionara; de que estas hablando si tu fuiste la razón por la que él volvió a la aldea como no iba a alegrarse de que le des un hijo, y por cierto tu( dijo Hinata un poco mas seria): crees que el bebe herede el sharingan por que si es así prácticamente tu le darías a un hijo con talento nato; no lo se, por eso es que tengo miedo pienso que si mi bebe no lo hereda el se desilusionaría de mi( dijo Sakura un poco angustiada, pero Hinata tomo la mano de su amiga y le dijo):amiga con el simple de hecho de que le vas a dar un hijo es mas que suficiente para que lo pongas contento; gracias por tu apoyo amiga( dijo Sakura, y Hinata le pregunto algo muy importante que su amiga no había mencionado); oyes, amiga y que va ser( Sakura suspiro emocionada); no lo se!, quiero que sea una sorpresa( pero en ese momento Saske entro en la habitación sin aviso y oyó la ultima palabra de Sakura); sorpresa?, a quien le vas a dar una sorpresa amor; Saske!(Dijo Sakura con una cara de susto, Hinata se levanto y dijo en doble sentido a Sakura); amiga, me voy casa de Naruto los dejo, ah podrías decirle Saske lo de la sorpresa si te sientes segura;( dijo Hinata guiñándole un su amiga, camino a la puerta, pero en el trayecto Saske le dijo); nos vemos Hinata salúdame Naruto; si, claro adiós a los dos; si adiós Hinata tal vez siga tu consejo; bien eso espero;( Hinata salió de la habitación y Saske le pregunto a Sakura de lo que hablaba); dime amor de hablaban Hinata y tu, eh;( Sakura trago saliva y comenzó decida soltarle toda la verdad, Saske se acostó en la cama abrazando a su novia); Saske has visto que en estas ultimas semanas he estado un poco distante; ni me lo digas no se lo que te sucede amor; pues veras, yo, cuanto me amas Saske( el chico levanto una ceja y la beso, después le dijo); no podría decirte cuanto te amo, pero te diré que daría mi vida por ti Sakura tu me salvaste en todas las formas; eso es todo lo que quería escuchar …Saske yo…estoy…embarazada;( las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Saske como nunca antes lo único que pudo decir fue); embarazada?; si, no hay duda alguna ya me examine, estas molesto?;(Dijo Sakura pero Saske la abrazo con gran fuerza y la beso después dijo con una felicidad que no había sentido antes en toda su vida); Sakura TE AMO!, Me estas haciendo el hombre y el shinobi mas feliz de konoha; entonces no estas molesto (pregunto Sakura todavía insegura); tonta, como podría estar molesto con la mujer que amo sabiendo que me va a dar un hijo, eh;( Sakura con lágrimas de felicidad dijo abrazando a Saske); te amo Saske: no, yo te amo mas, por cierto Sakura que será?, niño o niña?( pregunto Saske, ansioso por saber, pero Sakura con una sonrisa le dijo); todavía no lo se, apenas cumpliré 2 meses un unos días y es muy pronto para saber;( Saske se admiro un poco diciendo); ya vas a cumplir 2 meses y no me lo habías dicho!; lose , y estuvo mal que te lo ocultara pero tenia miedo de como reaccionarias ;( Saske tomo con sus manos el cuello de Sakura y la beso, después le dijo algo que Sakura había esperado escuchar de sus labios toda su vida); Sakura, cásate conmigo; Saske…; si quieres claro (dijo el chico al ver la tardada respuesta de Sakura, pero esta grito de emoción); SI! Saske Uchiha nada me haría mas feliz que casarme contigo;( y acto seguido lo beso, entonces Saske le dijo un poco mas serio); entonces hay que planear la boda lo mas pronto posible, si claro le pediré a Hinata que nos ayude; hablando de ella; que pasa con ella Saske?;( Pregunto Sakura un poco intrigada); cuando le diremos a nuestros amigos lo de tu embarazo?; ha no te preocupes lo haremos como lo hizo Kiba, en la cena de anuncio de nuestro compromiso, como te dije le pediré ayuda a Hinata y las otras chicas; bien, creo que sabemos quienes serán nuestros padrinos de boda y de nuestro hijo verdad;(dijo Saske con una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura también sonrió un poco y dijo); si, quien mejor que nuestros mejores amigos; eh, si entonces que así sea.

_**Capitulo 16: Compromiso Uchiha-Haruno**_

Después de que Saske se entero que seria papá, estuvo mucho mas atento Sakura, mientras está hablo con Hinata para que le ayudara a preparar la cena de compromiso ninguna de las chicas excepto Hinata sabia la condición de Sakura….por otro lado Saske estaba en una misión con su equipo en colaboración de Naruto y su equipo ambos equipos estaban comiendo.

Los habían mandado a un reconocimiento, Saske comenzó a hablar con Naruto; Naruto, voy a proponerle matrimonio a Sakura; que! En serio Saske;(dijo Naruto un tanto sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero uno de los niños que eran discípulos de Saske dijo); que Saske-sensei le va pedir a Sakura-sensei que se casen! Eso si es una noticia, sensei; Lu no deberías escuchar las platicas entre tus sensei es de mala educación y además como conoces a Sakura, eh;(dijo Saske al escuchar la opinión de su pupilo, este solo se rio y dijo); mi hermana esta bajo el cuidado de Sakura-sensei, es por eso que me sorprende, además ella no ha tenido misiones en las ultimas semanas; ha, lo se; por cierto Saske ya esta mejor Sakura? Hinata me dijo que no estará en misiones por un tiempo;( Saske solo sonrió y miro a su amigo diciendo); ella no puede estar en misiones durante su embarazo;(Naruto se atraganto con el pan que comía y a como pudo dijo); que Tu y Sakura tendrán un hijo! ; Si eso mismo me lo dijo hace unos días ella esta embarazada tiene casi dos meses; que! Sakura-sensei esta embarazada; niño ya te dije que no escucharas la platica de tus sensei;(Dijo Saske pero Naruto le hizo señas para que no le hiciera caso y dijo impaciente); y cuando nacerá; en junio según los cálculos de Sakura;(ha dijo Naruto un tanto tranquilo al ver como Saske estaba relajado con todo eso, después prosiguió preguntando); y como le pondrán!;(Saske dijo con una sonrisa); si es niño Itachi; hum… Itachi eh; crees que no es un buen nombre ;(dijo Saske un tanto observador con la actitud de Naruto, pero este dijo); no, es justo el nombre perfecto para un Uchiha; gracias por el cumplido; pero y si es niña;( dijo Naruto dando en el clavo al ver que Saske se puso pensativo, pero con un gesto de gratitud dijo); le pediría a Sakura que me dejara ponerle Mikoto; Mikoto?( se extraño Naruto); quien se llamo así, amigo; mi madre( dijo Saske con una sonrisa, Naruto con una melancolía dijo); ah, si Hinata me bendijera con una niña le pondría Kushina; Kushina? Así se llamo tu madre acaso Naruto; ah, si; y si fuera niño imagino que le pondrías como tu padre el 4to hokage no?; si, se llamaría Minato;( el niño que estaba bajo el cuidado de Saske dijo); jajay!, Saske-sensei y Naruto-sensei ya hablan como viejitos ; ah, parece que tu pupilo tiene razón Saske, míranos hablando de los hijos que todavía no tenemos, por cierto cuando planeas pedirle matrimonio a Sakura;(Saske asintió con la cabeza); eh, claro en la cena de víspera de navidad; hey, no es justo; ha por que lo dices Naruto( dijo Saske confuso con la forma de hablar de su amigo, pero este explico); yo planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Hinata en navidad, pero con tu anuncio se vera opacado el mío ya que el tuyo viene con pilón de embarazo y todo, tendré que buscar otra fecha; oye lo siento; no te preocupes tal vez no era el tiempo;( Saske se levanto del tronco y le dijo a su estudiante); Lu, será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar con el señor feudal del país del arroyo; si, sensei como diga;( mientras Naruto le dijo a Mina su estudiante, la cual había estado callada durante toda la platica de ellos;); Mina, vámonos a al país del rio tenemos que capturar a ese banda de bandidos que no deja pasar a los aldeanos por el puente; si, Naruto-sensei, pensaba que tardaríamos mas en la comida; tranquila Mina, llegaremos rápido si nos lo proponemos, Saske te dejo nos vemos después; si, igualmente luego podremos seguir hablando; claro( Naruto y Saske se dieron la mano y cada uno con su estudiante tomo caminos separados, por otro lado en la villa….

Sakura hablaba con Ino sobre la cena….

Ino me sentiría muy a gusto que tu y Kiba fueran a la cena de navidad que hare en mi casa, claro que también quiero que lleves a tu pequeño;( dijo Sakura con el niño de Ino en sus brazos ella le dijo halagada); si, claro que Kiba y yo estaremos ahí junto con nuestro pequeño, y dime a que se debe tanta ceremonia; ah solo es una cena pero hay algo que quisiera contarles y necesito que ustedes estén ahí;( Ino quiso leer la cara de Sakura pero al no ver nada solo le dijo); si claro, te veo entonces ahí; si me voy nos vemos( dijo Sakura dándole el niño a Ino y besándola en la mejilla para despedirse le dijo); como dije, nos vemos Ino; si salúdame a Saske; y tú a Kiba, por favor; claro( Sakura dejo a Ino en el portal de la entrada de su casa, mientras por otro lado Hinata estaba con su primo Neji, Ten-Ten y Shikamaru en las oficinas de Tsunade…

Hinata y dime como van las cosas con Naruto, eh;( pregunto Ten-Ten, recargada en Neji- es que no les dije que estaban saliendo desde hace unos meses, y Shikamaru estaba saliendo Temari de la aldea de la arena –Hinata solo sonrió con una felicidad); muy bien lo mejor que nunca; ha, sabia que al final tú y él estarían juntos era lógico prima; cierto Neji, cualquiera notaba que Hinata suspiraba por él;( Hinata se estaba poniendo un poco roja por los comentarios de su primo Neji y Shikamaru, pero contraataco con sus respuestas); pero que me dicen ustedes mírate Neji sales con Ten-T tu compañera de equipo y tu Shikamaru mira la novia que tienes Temari de la aldea de arena y tu de konoha debes quererla mucho para viajar 3 días para verla no;( con eso Neji, Ten-Ten y Shikamaru estaban rojos…

Sakura salió de su casa, fue a dejar invitaciones a sus amigos para la cena que darían un día antes de navidad, las repartió casi toda la semana no se esforzó en hacerlo todo en un día debido a su condición, en algunas ocasiones Hinata la acompañaba, si no estaba ocupada en una misión, pasaron los días y los chicos regresaron, Mina la niña a cargo de Naruto paso a dejar las cosas de Naruto debido que este se había ido a dar el informe, cuando la niña llego al departamento de Hinata, toco pero quien le abrió fue Sakura) Sakura-sensei, hola!, esta Hinata-sensei?; no Mina, ella esta en una misión llega mañana, son esas las cosas de Naruto?( pregunto Sakura a la niña, que tenia en su mano una mochila de misiones, la niña asintió); pero disculpa mis modales Mina, pasa; si gracias sensei( la niña entro en la sala y se sentó en un mueble, Sakura se sentó alado de ella y le dijo); y dime Mina, como estuvo la misión con Naruto; estuvo increíble Naruto-sensei es lo máximo, al principio nos emboscaron pero Naruto-sensei hizo algo muy sorprendente, algo que nunca había hecho; nunca había, dices?( se pregunto Sakura, ella conocía las habilidades de Naruto y sabia cuales eran, así que no pensaba alguna técnica que no conociera de él); dime como era esa técnica, Mina, acaso alrededor de sus ojos se tornaron naranja?; no Sakura-sensei, mi sensei no estaba en modo Sanín, era algo distinto; hum, dices que no estaba en modo Sanín, entonces que otra forma será? Como era; si el se envolvió con un chacra rojo;(Sakura se asusto, pensó que Naruto había liberado al kiuby, así que con cautela le pregunto a la niña); dime, como era eso; pues vera, mi sensei dijo que era el modo kiuby, que era algo nuevo que había desarrollado y que controlaba totalmente


End file.
